


Miraculous cosplay shop

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of kissing, AU nobody asked for, Accidental Voyeurism, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Almost sex but not quite, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Cats kwamis, Cosplay kink, Cosplay shop, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I don't even like this ship that much, LadyNoir - Freeform, Like a lot Marichat, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, awkward everything, cosplay au, somebody stop me, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: Someone was in her house. Moreover someone was in her bed.Marinette woke up suddenly, with an awful headache splitting her skull in half. As she rolled on the other side, Mari discovered, with a silent horror, that she wasn’t alone in her bed.He just laid there, with his back turned to her, fast asleep, breathing so calmly like he owned the place.By the amount of space he was taking, she could tell he was tall and his hair was gold-like blonde. His broad arms squeezed the pillow, muscles playing under the fair skin.Oh yeah, fun fact - he was completely naked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please someone help my poor beta, Koreon. He's too old for this shit.  
> Be kind for me and this au. It's not like this is my first smut. Nooooo... I've had sinned many times in the past but never in ML fandom. I'm not really sure myself how this fic will evolve, so stick around to see. Everything could happen.  
> Oh and decided that Mari's birthday is on January 1st.  
> Ok so tomorrow is my birthday. Yes I was born on the New Year's Eve. On the last day of the 80s. It sounds better than it is in reality. (Fun fact about my beta Koreon, he was born on the same day, the same year as me.) And posting this is my gift. I'm doing this now because tomorrow I would be probably too drunk.  
> Happy New Year guys!

January 1st 2023

Someone was in her house. Moreover someone was in her bed.  
Marinette woke up suddenly, with an awful headache splitting her skull in half. As she rolled on the other side, Mari discovered, with a silent horror, that she wasn’t alone in her bed.  
He just laid there, with his back turned to her, fast asleep, breathing so calmly like he owned the place.  
By the amount of space he was taking, she could tell he was tall and his hair was gold-like blonde. His broad arms squeezed the pillow, muscles playing under the fair skin.  
Oh yeah, fun fact - he was completely naked.  
Mari opened her mouth to scream on the top of her lungs, but froze when she noticed a little thing about herself. She was lacking in clothes department too.  
It was Alya’s fault.  
Marinette was sure that her friend was somehow responsible for this entire crazy situation.  
And then something caught her eye. A small candy pink post-in note was sticked to the man’s bare arm. Mari reached and took it with a shaky fingers.

To hangover Marinette:  
Happy birthday. Play wisely.  
Love,  
Drunk Mari

 

Five and a half month ago.

It all started, or you should say, ended, when Felix broke up with her and because she worked as his secretary, one day she lost her boyfriend and a job. Next day she picked up a small homeless kitten behind the dumpster.  
Marinette was twenty-two years old, unemployed, single and took one step closer to becoming a crazy cat lady.  
As she was hiding in her apartment, weeping and eating ice-cream directly from the box, while her cat, who she named Tikki for some reason, roamed in her sewing supplies boxes, she came to the conclusion that, at this point of her life nothing good will ever happen to her, so she might as well stay at home and rot.  
No matter how much she denied it, she missed her ex boyfriend and wanted him back and hiding from the world while watching reruns of Mini Menace Ladybug on TV wasn’t really making her happier, but at least eased her pain a little. The anime could distract her for twenty minutes or so and between episodes there was this horrible mixture of loneliness, anger and shame.  
They had started dating officially three years ago and during this time they had their ups and downs, well mostly downs lately. But she had known that every relationship has its bad days and it was rough year for the both of them. For the past year Felix was constantly stressed because his company was going bust and for some reason he acted like it was all Mari fault, even if she were doing everything to help him. But she should have known better, it was getting more and more awkward between them for the past few months. Felix was always tired and because Mari was a terrible kisser, she was always killing his mood. Finally when Marinette decided to change this depressing situation, do something nice for her boyfriend to make him happy, she accidently walked on him and his second secretary. Apparently Colette was an excellent kisser, because when Marinette entered the office after hours, Felix was in a great mood. When she got mad and started screaming and crying, he called her immature and admitted that he wanted to broke up with her long ago. That was quite a blow. Since that day, Marinette refused to leave her apartment.  
And just when her friend and family had given up on trying luring her out, the rescue came from the least expected person.  
Bridgette Cheng was Mari’s oldest cousin. She babysitted Marinette back in kindergarten. They both loved fashion but there was a significant difference between them. When Marinette pursued her dream becoming the well known designer, Bridgette after few years of trying and failing left the big fashion world, quit the university and focused on something less glamour and more enjoyable for her. She always liked to do things her way, not listening to others people’s opinions.  
One day she stormed in Mari’s apartment, shooing Tikki away and waving piece of paper she was holding in her hand.  
“Mari, I’m your savior!” she exclaimed from the door.  
“If this is matchmaking questionnaire I swear…”  
“Chill” smiled Bridgette, seating herself beside Mari on the couch. “It’s job offer.”  
“I’m gonna say no.” Sighed Mari and then put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.  
Bridgette looked around, scanning the messy room, empty candy wrappings on the carpet, a dirty laundry mountain and cat toys everywhere.  
“Come on, girl, you can’t stay here forever” Bridgtte didn’t give up, tugging her cousin’s hoodie sleeve. Marinette rolled her bluebell eyes.  
“I can try, right?”  
Brigitte shook her head in disbelief.  
“Please Mari. Do it for me. It’s only for a month or two. I’m really in a tight spot. My shop lately started cooperation with two theatres. I need someone, who I can trust at the shop and is also a designer”  
Marinette’s attention snapped from the ice cream bowl, she was holding.  
“Designer, you say?”

 

And that’s how Marinette Dupain-Cheng started working for the Bridgette’s Miraculous Costumes Shop.  
At first she was very skeptical about the whole thing. Yes she had done few costumes in the past but it was mostly for friends.  
The shop was located just outside Paris Chinatown. Bridgette invested her all life savings to rent a place, and given she didn’t had much, it wasn’t a high class boutique, more like a warehouse in an old building. The staircase was a little bit creepy with the paint flaking off the walls and the bended handrails. Marinette wasn’t expecting much from the shop, but it was nice surprise when she finally reached the top of the stairs. The doors were covered in photos of many cosplayers and the colorful banner above was really nicely done. As she entered, it shocked her how detailed all outfits on display were.  
Mari took few steps inside the shop.  
The whole place was spacious and had a bit mysterious atmosphere. Like there was something in the air. Girl took a sleeve of one dress which was hanging on a rack next to the door, to admire work.  
“Anything you like?” an amused man's deep voice asked. Marinette turned around and made a surprised yelp.  
A black mask, cat ears, cocky smile… And those vivid green eyes glimmering in the shadows of the shop.  
She had know those eyes, she seen them in her dreams. In almost every single one of them.  
Just in front of her eyes, stood her long lasting comic superhero crush.  
“Chat Noir?” she asked, her voice weak and wheezy, knees buckling.  
It was like hero of her dreams walked out his comic book, just to make real her teenage fantasy.  
“Oh my I’m so sorry, I scared you, little lady” he whispered, leaning over and tracing a clawed finger down her cheek.  
“I...I…” stammered Marinette, ogling at his skin tight leather like suit. Why again she was here for? The job! Right! She reached to her purse and started searching for a job application. When she looked up again, Chat Noir was nowhere to be found. Like he disappeared into the shadows.  
“H-hello?” Marinette called, looking around frantically.  
One of the doors next to Marinette flung open and Bridgette emerged, beaming to her cousin.  
“Ah there you are, Marinette! Come! You will meet the squad and I will give you a tour”  
Mari nodded, trying to smile but felt still little bit shaken. As Bridgette walked her to the office, Marinette glanced over her shoulder, but the shop was empty.  
Wondering if she had gone crazy was no good sign of a first day of work, for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot… so hot… This feeling was burning, overwhelming... Wonderful.  
> The weight of his body on hers.  
> Hot. She and him. Together.   
> And that voice.   
> His voice.  
> “You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…”  
> Low, vibrating. Hot.  
> His hands on her skin. Although so large and strong yet incredibly delicate at the same time. No gloves, no costume. Only bare skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines! Remember, if you don't have date for tomorrow you can always stay home and read ML fanfics. Oh and eat some chocolate. It's good for you.   
> Let the smut begin.

Working for Brigitte was fun and satisfying. Marinette would never had thought that it would be so engaging. Designing clothes was great of course but it was nothing compared to the cosplays. The whole process had something magical in it. Fifteen years old Marinette would be surely proud of her older self.   
The whole shop crew consisted of four people, including Marinette. There were two other designers - Mélodie and Brigitte who was of course owner as well designer herself and also Adrien, the shop clerk - the only guy. Everyone was very friendly and welcomed Marinette with open arms, so that after a few days she felt like she has been here for years. And every time she sheared shift with Adrien, he tried to talk her into making him a full Iron Man suit.  
Except mass produced costumes, the shop was also selling ones that were specially made for the buyer. That’s where Marinette and other designers entered the stage. They had to go through the whole process - from drawing on a paper to the final design. Most of the times clients already had their own designs or even partially done costume so they needed bit of help to make everything work. Marinette was a fast learner, after a month she didn’t even need Brigitte’s or Mélodie's help. Mari worked three days a week by the counter and had the rest of the week for making cosplays, visiting the shop only when she had an appointment with a client or when she finished a costume for someone. There was a sewing room in the back of the shop but it was small and cluttered by Brigitte’s stuff, so Mari and Mélodie usually preferred working at home.   
It was supposed to be a temporary job but Mari had so much fun making all those creative cosplays that she stayed for a couple of months longer than she expected. Before she knew it, she had her regulars and was pretty known in the Parisian cosplay community. Also meeting all those interesting people, who talked so passionately about their beloved comics, anime or tv series, made her remember how she used to love her favourite show and how it made her over the roof excited. After pulling a few all-nighters, loads of eaten candy, litres of cried tears, she finally caught up with all important anime series and tv shows and was one of them again. 

 

“Wow so cool!”   
Mari, who happened to be perched on top of the ladder, jumped with surprise, lost her balance and almost fell for her death.   
“Ah sorry!” Adrien caught one side of the ladder to stabilize it.   
“Uh-hu… Are you alright?” he mumbled, sending her an apologetic smile.   
“Wait a second…” breathed girl, clenching her fists on one of the shelves. Her heart was beating like crazy. “I think I just died a little.”   
“I’m sooo sorry, Marinette. I just saw your shirt and got really excited.”  
“You mean my Ladybug t-shirt?” Mari asked, looking down. Adrien nodded, beaming at her. “Well to be honest I wasn’t sure if it’s not too childish…” she trailed off, realizing that he is smiling like a maniac. “Don’t tell me you’re a fan…”  
“Like hell I am!”   
Adrien’s eyes glittered with excitement. He unzipped his hoodie and presented his shirt which was black with green “Claws out” spelled across the chest. Under that was a chibi Chat Noir in the last pose from his transformation sequence.   
Marinette let out a little squeal. She had never seen that kind of design and she was sure that she had almost every available merchandise connected to the show.   
“So adorable”   
“Why thank you, I’m doing my best” snickered Adrien.   
Who would had thought that she would meet another Mini Menace Ladybug fan here? And on top of that, a guy. She always had thought that the show is awesome but because of it’s cheesy romance plot and a female lead, it’s audience was mostly girls. Seeing Adrien, being so enthusiastic about it, made her very happy.   
To be honest, that was something new for Mari, because she had always thought that when people reach a certain age, they should act like adult. When she met, Felix, who was always so serious and one hundred percent business all the time, she decided that she will do the best to act and look like a responsible person to match him. So when they officially became a couple, she gathered all her geeky stuff and hid it deep in her closet. Now she hated herself for that.   
“You even look like her, you know?” Adrien smiled while examining Mari’s hairstyle. “If you’d put your hair in pigtails and added red ribbons… Your height is perfect. You should cosplay Ladybug!”  
Marinette shook her head, laughing.   
“Oh no don’t make fun of me. I make cosplays but don’t wear them.”  
“Why not? You would totally rock Ladybug’s spots!”  
They continued to banter all afternoon and didn't stopped even when serving the customers or doing the deliveries. Adrien even found somewhere an old Ladybug costume, too big for Mari, and insisted that she should wear it. She refused, so he put it on himself and ripped it into pieces. They both laughed about this until the end of Marinette’s shift, when Alya dropped by to take her friend out on a dinner.   
“Holy fuck why didn’t you told me that you work with such sweet cookie?!” exclaimed the redhead, seeing Adrien behind the counter. Marinette made an angry squeak and tried to shush her friend by covering her mouth with a hand. Luckily Adrien was preoccupied by helping a bunch of teenagers choosing costumes for their school party.  
“First of all, I told you not to compare people to food. It’s creepy!” huffed Mari when they left the shop and were walking down the street in direction of their favorite diner.   
“Say what you want, blueberry muffin” giggled Alya and shrugged. “And second, he’s more like cream puff or a cinnamon bun.”   
“Ha!” redhead girl, made a victory salute, jumping up and down on her toes. “I knew it! You fancy him!” screamed Alya, stopping in the middle of the street in front of her friend. Marinette pursued her lips, doing her best not to look the other way.   
“Come on, I know him like a month. I like him as co-worker, that’s all!” she hissed, but Alya made one of hers annoying know-it-all faces.   
“Girl you definitely have a type.”  
Marinette rolled her eyes and first entered the diner.   
“No, I don’t. I don’t really feel like getting into a relationship right now.”   
They ordered the food and sat at the table. Marinette hoped that this annoying conversation will be over as soon as her friend sets her mind on her dinner, but she was terribly wrong. Alya, even with her mouth full of pizza, haven't stopped talking, to Marinette’s great annoyance.   
“Girl you can’t lick your wounds for years. The best way to forget about old love is to find a new one!”   
“I’m not that kind of girl. I don’t use nice guys as rebound sex” growled Mari, while chewing on her burger.  
“Oh who’s talking about sex?” Alya giggled, and Marinette felt hot spreading on her face.  
“Just give it a rest, will ya?”  
But Alya continued to talk about their love life. It took Marinette one and a half of bottle of sweet red wine to make her friend shut up.   
It was long past midnight when Marinette, still bit tipsy and with much lighter wallet, finally got to her apartment. Tikki welcomed her with irritating meowing. The girl took off her clothes, mumbling about stupid cats, poured some cream into Tikki’s bowl and flung herself on the bed, forgetting to take off her high heels.

 

Hot… so hot… This feeling was burning, overwhelming... Wonderful.  
The weight of his body on hers.  
Hot. She and him. Together.   
And that voice.   
His voice.  
“You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…”  
Low, vibrating. Hot.  
His hands on her skin. Although so large and strong yet incredibly delicate at the same time. No gloves, no costume. Only bare skin.  
Their bodies wet from the sweat and saliva. So hot, almost melting. Moving in perfect harmony, not even millimetre space between them.  
Yes, she knew too well. She could feel it in the way his body moved and in his kisses, which covered nearly every square centimetre of her body. His tongue and lips were so hot...   
As her hands reached to his face, her fingers touched a leather like fabric of his mask.   
She couldn't wait any longer.  
“Chat…” she whispered. It surprised her how much thirst rang in her voice.   
Green eyes glimmered above her mischievously in the dark. He parted his lips and...  
“Meooooow!”  
Marinette opened her eyes and loud groan escaped her dry throat. Tikki was circling around her head and meowing. The girl sat up suddenly, burying her face in her hands.  
“Oh my god...” she panted, feeling hot of her cheeks under her fingers.  
She just had sex dream about Chat Noir.   
Again…   
Last time she had it was long ago, when she was still in junior high. Back then, he was her celebrity crush even though he didn’t actually existed. At least her love was true. She stopped fantasizing about Chat when she started dating Nathaniel in high school. And she did this only to prove herself that she was capable to form relationship with living, breathing boy. Plus she was staying behind in the subject of smoothing, dating and all that stuff. They broke up after their first time, which took place after Nath’s birthday. It was so awkward and painful that made Marinette lost her interest in men for a while. It all changed when she met Felix. His blonde hair and green eyes made her remember someone special and she instantly felt in love with him. She wanted him to be her own Chat Noir. She wished him to be like her superhero crush. But… it was mistake. Terrible mistake. Felix coolness and calmness was no way near to Chat swag and his flirtatious nature. She tried to accept the fact that her boyfriend was not comic character but it was hard. Once they even had argument about this.   
Remembering him felt like sharp jab in her heart.   
What was that? Did that meant that she was feeling something for Felix? Did she wanted him back?   
Why this all was so confusing?   
“I think I’m going crazy, Tikki…” she whispered as the cat climbed down the bed and trotted away to the kitchen, probably to check if her bowl was still empty.   
Mari looked at the clock which stood at her bedside table. It was five in the morning and she still felt drunk after all this wine. And on top of that she was cold because she fell asleep wearing only underwear.   
“Dear god I look like a stripper…” said Mari out loud, as she caught glimpse of herself in the mirror which hung on the wall next to her bed.  
After a quick cold shower Mari sat at her balcony, gulping the water directly from the bottle and watched the sunrise. She had a feeling that this day, would not really be the best day of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... making this a dream was dick move but I couldn't help it. I won't do this again. Probably...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she was on her tiptoes, trying to put one of Sailor Moon tiara on it’s place, her right arm become little heavier. By the corner of her eye she saw a big gloved hand with claws on each finger. Her heart fluttered as if it was a little scared bird.  
> “Oh no…” she whispered. “Please tell me that you are another hallucination…”  
> “And what if I am?”  
> As she turned around his green cat like eyes flickered mischievously.  
> “I should probably take meds on you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that? I made a marichat sin again. My least favourite ship. Oh and btw my beta tried to rebel so I will write more and more smut in the future just to mess with him a bit :D  
> Enjoy

“Vitamins time!” Adrien cheerful voice was like a sharp stab in her brain. She glared at him, above the computer's keyboard. Yesterday she had completely forgotten that she had morning shift at the shop. She barely made it on time. The hangover was killing her. Luckily Brie was out of the shop otherwise Mari would be in big troubles. Not only with her boss, but with her parents as well.  
“Please go away…” growled Mari, but he stayed, beaming at her. She looked up and flinched at the sight of his face. “Oh god… Why are you so happy?”  
“It’s a lovely day and I ate a whole box of blueberry muffins from my favorite bakery.”  
Marinette rolled her eyes and huffed.  
“It’s the end of September and it looks like it’s going to rain. There is nothing to be happy about…”  
“Somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed, eh?” Adrien took a sip of his coffee from paper cup he was holding.  
“My cat woke me up at the break of dawn…”  
“You have cat?” Adrien’s head snapped up. A Charming smile spread across his face. They called him “sun child” for a reason. Right now it felt like she was staring directly to the sun.  
Adrien took his phone out of his pocket and showed it to Marinette. She took it, realising that he opened his photo gallery. The folder was titled “Plagg” and was full of photos featuring black feline glaring at the camera.  
“Why is he so angry all the time?” asked Mari, sliding through gallery. Adrien chuckled.  
“Dunno. He was like that when I adopted him. You know the type, right? Try to act cool on the outside but is a real sweetheart in the inside.”  
Marinette chuckled, relaxing a bit. She even took the cup he placed before her on the desk. Somehow Adrien knew that banana-orange smoothie was exactly what she needed right now.  
"I want to say, that I do, but my life showed me that I’m terrible at judging people so…” she stopped talking as soon as Felix came to her mind once again today and she felt that she had to immediately change the subject, because she wasn’t strong enough to talk about her ex boyfriend now. Silence fell between them, as their minds set on today's deliveries. Mari was analyzing the invoices while Adrien took care of boxes after boxes which were filled with new fabrics, sewing supplies and mass produced cosplays Brie ordered from Japan. And because there was few small conventions going on in near future in Paris and nearby cities, they had to do this, while serving the customers. When lunch time finally arrived Marinette and Adrien were so exhausted that they had barely the strength to eat.  
“So what’s your story?” asked Adrien casually, while chewing on his sandwich.  
“Pard me?” Mari frowned, her fingers hovering over keyboard. “My what?”  
“Story. You see this place kinda attract people with interesting back stories. Like Melodie, for example. Her mother wanted her to be a doctor. She studied medicine for two years and then she quit university and went on a journey around Europe.”  
“Oh really?” murmured Mari, trying to act calm. “So how did you got here?” She dodged the question.  
Adrien shrugged, still smiling. “Got fed up of being my dad’s prize son, the photo model boy, so I ran away from home. Stayed a few months at my friend Chloé’s house until she threw me out, because…” Adrien made those air quotation gesture “...because I wasn’t fun anymore. So long story short, I ended up modelling again but only cosplay. And that’s how I met Brie.”  
“Wow that is something truly interesting.”  
“Ok now’s your turn. Brie didn’t want to let this kitty out of the bag for me...”  
She snorted, trying her best to not meet his intense gaze. “You know curiosity killed the cat, right?” Mari pointed at his cat’s paw printed t shirt, she designed last month.  
“But they say that satisfaction brought it back, so… I’m gonna risk that one…” the blonde grinned and winked to her. Marinette rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that she have been doing that a lot in his company.  
“There’s nothing much to say” she said evasively, trying to act as if the rucola leaf in her lunch box was the most important thing in the world. “My boyfriend broke up with me… and because I took a year off for him… well I needed a job so Brigitte sorta took me in...” she trailed off awkwardly. Adrien's green eyes locked on her and under such intense gaze she felt a little bit uneasy. “So you see… I’m not that interesting… Well that was one of the reasons of the whole break up… Sorry to disappoint you...” her eyes became annoyingly too wet again so she looked away to hide it.  
She was still angry at this break up. There was something missing in the whole thing but she couldn't put her finger on it. It felt like there was a big hole in her chest. It’s not like she missed Felix. She just longed the feeling that there was someone there for her. Being single was awfully lonely.  
“Wow that's a bummer. I’m sorry to hear that.” said Adrien, and by the look of his face she could tell he really meant it.  
“It’s ok…” Mari whispered, trying to smile. The day she broke up with Felix was the day she decided that she won’t show anybody how much she was devastated. That’s why she hid herself in her apartment and drowned her sorrows in ice-cream. Being the poor girl whose boyfriend cheated on her was horrible alone not to mention whole army of friends and family who tried to cheer her up. Being pitied was an awful feeling. Probably the worst of them all. Mari had enough of encouraging words and stupid advices. She just wanted to be left alone.  
They finished eating and went back to work. While Mari was still battling with calculations in invoices, Adrien bustled around the shop, packing cosplays which were meant to be sent to customers or tried to look busy while he hasn’t had anything to do in particular. As she watched him from the corner of her eye, Mari realized that there was something off about Adrien all of the sudden. He was constantly dropping packages, making errors in address stickers and tripping over nothing. Usually Marinette was the clumsy one and he acted as the shop hero - always catching girls mid fall or preventing all sorts of accidents before happening. That was unexpected because just this morning he was his bubbly self, a walking ray of happiness. Was there something what she said? Maybe her questions about his past made him sad?  
And when Marinette was trying to wrap her mind around why he was so melancholic all of the sudden, Adrien spun around and looked her in the eye, looking as if he made his mind finally.  
“Did you loved him?” he asked, and Marinette jumped in surprise.  
She blinked couple of times in confusion. “Who?”  
“Your ex boyfriend. Did you loved him?” That question surprised Mari more than she would think. “Oh…” She tensed because in that very moment Mari had just realized something. Nobody during her entire relationship with Felix had ever asked her that question. She haven’t even asked herself about that.“Well… I’m not sure…”  
Adrien frowned. “How long have you two been together?”  
“Two… almost three years… But… we weren't really close… I know that now, because I watched my friend and her boyfriend… Felix and I weren't like that… We only had sex like three times and… um… aaaand I have no freaking idea why I just told you that...”  
At this point Adrien stopped even pretending he was working. He dropped the box on the ground and went to Mari, taking one of shop’s chairs along with him. He spun it around and sat astride on it, prompting his elbows on it’s back. “I get that a lot. People say I’m a good listener and something tells me that you need one right now.”  
“No… it’s just… Felix was right all along. It was my fault. I’m really bad at this and a bad kisser so...”  
“Wow I’ve never met the guy and I want to punch him in the face already…”  
Marinette shook her head. “Don’t say that… It’s hard to be attracted to a girl with no boobs whatsoever.”  
He opened his mouth and closed it few times, like there was so much things going on in his head that he couldn’t choose what to say first. For a second his green eyes darted to her chest but went back to her face moment later. Mari felt her cheeks going warmer, so she tried to look cool about all things she said, despite carmine blush spreading across her face and neck.  
“Please tell me that you don’t believe in that...” Adrien leaned to her, his chair creaking loudly in the silence of the shop. Mari bit her lip. “Seems to me that your ex was total dick…” He leaned forward and covered her palm with his. Utterly surprised Mari looked up at him and froze. Oh dear god how come she had never realized how green were his eyes? The colour was so vivid that it looked unrealistic. Like he was a comic character. Marinette couldn’t look away.  
“Adrien I… I...” Mari whispered, shaking her head.  
A loud thud cut through the air like a sharp knife. Adrien and Marinette both jerked away, so suddenly that the girl’s chair rocked so violently that she almost fell face down on the floor. The shop’s door flung open and annoyed Bridgette appeared out of nowhere like devil in the box. Her eyes darted to the mess in the middle of the shop then to Adrien sitting close to Marinette.  
“Why on earth you two morons doing?” She bellowed, yanking a plastic Witcher’s sword and smacking Adrien in the head. “You stupid stray cat! You supposed be working not disturbing Marinette!”  
“You’re supposed to be back tomorrow!” squeaked Adrien, trying to avoid her blows.  
“And that’s your excuse?” Brie hissed as angry cat and started chasing him around the shop to Marinette amusement. Well she knew her cousin too well so that wasn’t something she hasn’t seen in the past. For Bridgette violence was usually the answer no matter what was the question. She had a natural bubbly personality and rarely had bad mood but there was something unusual in the way she was behaving right now. When Adrien picked up a Chat’s Noir baton, they started duelling as in one episode of “Mini menace Ladybug” where Chat had to fight his fencing teacher. Brie was laughing her ass of like that was the most fun thing she did in years.  
Marinette frowned. All that touching and giggling was suspicious especially that he was her employee. Wait a minute…  
Realization hit Mari hard. A woman would only act like a stupid teenager in front of a man only because she liked. Oh god they probably dated and Mariette didn’t notice. And just a few minutes ago she was ogling into his eyes and her stomach was acting all butterfly-ish. Thank god for this interruption because Mari was really close to getting the wrong idea. Of course he was only nice for her because she was his co-worker. Adrien was just nice for everybody, he even had his regular customers who were coming to the shop just to chat with him.  
While Brie and Adrien giggled in the distance, Mari punched herself in the gut. In that very moment she had sworn that she would never look at him more than a friend. She had rules and one of them was never ever stealing her cousin boyfriend.  
“Hey Mari you think you could handle being alone till closing?” Brie called, smacking Adrien for the last time and throwing away her sword. “My car broke down and I need this one to take me to the mechanic.”  
“Sure” Mari wheezed, doing her best to look innocent as if she wasn’t sorta flirting-but-not-quite with her cousin's boyfriend for the past two months. “Go ahead. Don’t worry about me at all!”  
When they both disappeared behind staircase doors, Marinette let out a heavy sigh which emptied almost her lungs out of oxygen. It was completely disaster. How could she miss that fact? Oh she really was dense.  
Ok that's it, thought Mari, making up her mind, no more fantasizing about every green eyed guy she met. She got burned once and it won’t happen again.  
She seated herself by the counter and tried to look professional even though shop was totally empty just to get bored after thirty minutes. After another thirty minutes of looking at funny cats pictures on the internet and spinning on office chair few times, she got on her feet and wandered into the shop. She was supposed to close in two hours so for time being Mari had to entertain herself in order not die of boredom. Luckily she remembered that just this morning Adrien mentioned how cluttered one of storage rooms was. There was highly unlikely that even one customer will come to the shop now - the weather was really awful and the hour was pretty late, so Mari decided that she might give a shot this option. It’s not like she liked cleaning but there was nothing much to do.  
As she was putting boxes on the shelves and organizing, Mari let her mind to wonder. A little part of her, deep inside, wondered will she ever meet her dream Chat Noir again. Back then she was sure that he was only hallucination her love longing brain made up. Mari’s common sense was telling her that there was no way that Chat was living, breathing person. She just really wanted him to be.  
As she was on her tiptoes, trying to put one of Sailor Moon tiara on it’s place, her right arm become little heavier. By the corner of her eye she saw a big gloved hand with claws on each finger. Her heart fluttered as if it was a little scared bird.  
“Oh no…” she whispered. “Please tell me that you are another hallucination…”  
“And what if I am?”  
As she turned around his green cat like eyes flickered mischievously.  
“I should probably take meds on you…”  
Chat chuckled, taking one step closer, pinning her to the wall. Well if he was hallucinating, he sure was high def because she actually could feel his firm body and it’s warmth. Not that she had any complains. His suit was no crappy cosplay you could buy online. It was made of unknown fabric which Marinette had never seen before. This alone made her believe even more that he couldn't be a actual human dressed as a comic character.  
He licked his lips and smiled.  
“Let me be your medicine, princess...” his whisper was soft, at the very edge of sound. She could feel his warm breath over her lips. And when he leaned forward, Marinette realized that for the first time in years she actually wanted to kiss somebody.  
The first one was light, his lips barely brushing against hers. It was like a question. A test how far she would let him to go?  
Her hammering heart, pumping the blood around her body helped her made her mind. She returned the kiss with an enthusiasm she would never suspect herself. She wanted this, oh how badly she wanted.  
“You taste so sweet, princess” he breathed, biting her lower lip. And when he captured her lips again, sliding his warm tongue inside her mouth, Marinette’s whole world changed. It was like something in her body, which was hidden deep inside for the past twenty two years, reached to the surface and exploded. Her fingernails dug into back of Chat’s neck and by the low, delighted purr he made, she could tell he liked it. No one has ever kissed her like that before, no one has ever showed her how much he wanted her. It was like she could feel this kiss not only with her lips but with her entire body. Every little movement of his jaw, the smallest stroke of his tongue, shoot white hot waves down her chest, between her tightly pressed thighs.  
Small, quivering moan escaped her throat as his fingers left her arms and travel down her spine clawing her back.  
When he withdrew, her whole body shook as if it was in shock. For the past few minutes they were so close, that was surprise they didn’t melt together.  
When Mari decided to open her eyes, there was no Chat Noir or anybody else. She was alone in the dark storeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navy blue school uniform, black thin tie and daring smile on his face - dear god in heavens he was totally Tamaki Suoh right now! Mari needed a few seconds to let her brain process that it was simply impossible to anime character stood right in front of her and it was just Adrien with his hair styled and blue contact lenses over his natural green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I regret nothing. I had to post this. I know it's not the time for halloween special but oh well. Enjoy :)  
> P.S. Help I have no idea what Nino and Alya should wear to the party. Do you know any couples cosplay it would fit them? Write your ideas in the comments!

She should know that breaking up with somebody means not going to the same places they had used to go together. But because it was her first break up and her first serious ex-boyfriend, Marinette had completely forgotten about that rule and went to their favorite cafe without thinking about the consequences. And that was a huge mistake. Her thoughts were occupied by today's photo shoot which was taking place in the shop and she was so distracted that she hasn’t payed attention to the surrounding world. And now she had to hide under the table, feeling like a complete moron.  
When she saw Felix, her first reaction was to go to him and say “hi” out of the habit but then the memory of him with Colette’s tongue in his throat, flooded her memory and she stopped in her track.  
Felix was coming her way so of course she started panicking and frantically looking for a way to escape. He only hasn’t noticed her yet because he was still checking something on his phone, but it was only matter of time. Mari squeaked and then out of impulse dived under the nearest table. Oblivious Felix marched right past her and stopped at the counter. Marinette was praying for him not to stay at the cafe because that would be a complete disaster. Felix was a man of habit and if he still visited the same coffee shop Mari introduced to him so maybe he also like to sit here and work? Oh god please no! Mari was already late for work, she can’t spend the whole morning on the floor.  
“Psst… why are we hiding?”  
Her heart almost jumped out of her throat when she heard someone’s whisper near her ear.  
“Jesus Christ! Nino!” Mari gasped, clutching hoodie on her chest tightly. “Don’t scare me like that.”  
Nino Lahiffe - Alya’s boyfriend- was sitting next to her, holding a paper cup in his hands.  
“I saw you He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named entering the cafe and surprisingly lack of your lovely persona, so I figured you hidden somewhere.”  
“Don’t call him that. He’s not a Voldemort…” grumbled Marinette, taking her coffee from him.  
Nino peeked from under the table.  
“Dude, coast is clear.”  
They both crawled out to a great surprise of other baristas and all of the guests. Nino smiled at his co-workers, waving his hand nonchalantly.  
“Chill, she’s my brother. I’m not cheating on Alya.”  
Marinette laughed, rolling her eyes. She met Nino when they both were in first grade. Back then he was a funny little guy who couldn't stop talking about dinosaurs and played viola since a very young age. He was kinda dork but Mari liked him anyway. When they went to high school, they ended up in the same class again and remained still friends. Except now Alya joined them then. They formed a trio and had loads of fun together. Well that was until Nino and Alya realized they are madly in love with each other and ended up dating at the end of the first year of high school. And that’s how Mari became their third wheel. At first she felt a bit left out and sad but at least she had her favorite show to keep her company when the other two was on their lovey dovey dates. Plus she still had her huge on Chat Noir.  
As the time went by, Marinette realized that she had to fulfill her high school romance comedy scenario, so she agreed to date Nate. Sadly her adventures in young girl’s growing up process where no way near as fun as Alya’s.  
“I would ask what you’ve been up to lately, but my girlfriend reports about your life to me on daily basis to the point I start to worry that you will never find shoes matching to that polka dot skirt, so… How’s Cinnamon Bun Boy doing?”  
Marinette groaned loudly as Nino snorted and handed her a complimentary cookie. Which she accepted happily.  
“Will we get the chance to meet future mr Dupain-Cheng?” His question made Mari choke on her coffee. She started coughing and gasping for air while Nino watched her in mild interest.  
“I hate you both.” She hissed as soon as she regained control over her breath. “Stop acting like my parents!”  
“Now, now child. Your mom and I only want your happiness!”  
Marinette instantly turned around and started marching towards the exit. Nino loud cheerful laughter rang behind her back. “Take care, bye!” he called and Mari waved over her shoulder.  
She took the bus to the cosplay show. Seeing Felix and being late to work - this is not how she wanted to start the week. Thanks to free cookie and her favorite coffee half way her mood got better. And since Bridgette hasn’t called her, there was a chance she didn’t notice Mari being late. As soon as Marinette sneaked to the shop she sensed that something was wrong. Melodié was standing in the corner, talking with somebody on the phone and she was clearly irritated. Bridgette was in her office with some unknown to Marinette guy, who probably was the photographer hired to shoot photos for the shop’s website which was under construction. Mari put the clothes that she brought on the counter and looked around, searching for Adrien. He was probably somewhere, getting ready for the photoshoot. He was supposed to model all male cosplays and Mari was really curious how he would look dressed as an anime character.  
Suddenly Melodié swore loudly and threw her phone on the floor. Marinette jumped in surprise.  
“Stupid…. dumb… models!” exclaimed the girl stomping on the ground as she was trying to vent her frustration. “Oh Mari, you’re here. Sorry for that…”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“The girl who was supposed to model for us today out of nowhere decided that cosplay is not good for her future career and bailed on us!”  
Marinette covered her mouth with her palm. That was total disaster. They both worked so hard on cosplays which were supposed photographed today. Mel even stayed the night in the shop’s sewing room just to finish everything on time.  
“Oh no!”  
“Stupid bitch!” huffed Melodié. “We planned this for weeks! Sorry, I need to speak with Adrien. Maybe he’ll know what to do.”  
She disappeared behind the doors leading to the storage room just to run out after few minutes, simply beaming like something wonderful happened.  
“Brie! I found your replacement!” she called, jumping up and down on the ball of her feet. Bridgette walked out of her office, followed by the puzzled photographer. “Who?!” she asked looking around frantically as she expected that Melodié would make the girl magically appear in front of them.  
Melodié spun around, almost shaking with excitement and slowly raised her hand. “Oh no.” Marinette thought, as red big sign “danger” appeared in her mind.  
Melodié’s index finger pointed right at her.  
“Nonono...no...no…” mumbled Mari as she started walking backwards to the door, shaking her head. “You gotta be kidding… I would be a terrible model… I…. No…no...Please no...”  
But Brie had already that look on her face which Marinette knew really well since childhood. Her cousin had made up her mind. She took Marinette by her arm and dragged her to the makeup station where super excited Melodié was already waiting for them. Mari wasn’t planning to give up so easily. Maybe she would lose (which was most likely because Brie obviously wasn’t taking no for an answer) but at least no one would say she wasn’t fighting like a lioness.  
She fought with them when they were putting on her makeup and while they were squeezing her into a shirt with a black tie and black slacks. Unfortunately no one would pay attention to her cries for help.  
“Oh come on, Mari!” Mel nudged her on her ribs. “It will be fun. My designs are really good.”  
“That’s not the problem…” grumbled Marinette, pouting in front of the mirror. “It’s about me and her. It’s kindergarten all over again!”  
Bridgette’s eyes narrowed dangerously. She hissed smacking a makeup brush on Mari’s cheek. “Don’t push it or I call your mother.”  
“You wouldn't dare…”  
“Watch me…”  
It seemed that a cat fight breaking between girls was a matter of seconds but suddenly Adrien appeared and they both gaped at him - Brie with adoration and Mari with horror.  
Navy blue school uniform, black thin tie and daring smile on his face - dear god in heavens he was totally Tamaki Suoh right now! Mari needed a few seconds to let her brain process that it was simply impossible to anime character stood right in front of her and it was just Adrien with his hair styled and blue contact lenses over his natural green eyes. While girls were losing their heads over the fact that Adrien looked absolutely amazing in this cosplay, Mari suffered slightly panic attack. She was ok with her hallucination of Chat Noir visiting her in dreams as well in reality, but this… this was too much. Mari felt as if her cheeks were on fire. She even brushed her face with her palm just to realize it was burning hot.  
“Ok let’s move people. We don’t have all day!” called Bridgette, clapping in her hands as Mel handed Marinette navy blue jacket and smoothed her crooked tie.  
Unfortunately Adrien’s experience, Melodié amazingly designed clothes and kind words from the photographer had gone to waste - Marinette in front of the camera was stiff as a board.  
“Ok maybe we will focus on Adrien solo and we will get back to Mari in a while?” Melodie proposed, looking with pity at Marinette.  
Adrien shook his head, pulling Mari closer. “No! We can do this! She just need proper motivation, that’s all! Give us five!” As the others had left the room, Adrien turned to dumbfounded Marinette and smiled. She felt really stupid. He believed in her even after he had just witnessed her not being able to do as much as stand properly in front of camera.  
“I’m so sorry, that I’m messing photos. Maybe I should... “  
Adrien silenced her, placing his index finger over her lips. Mari felt dangerous hotness spreading on her cheeks again. “Do you know why I like cosplay so much?” Adrien asked, straightening up and brushing his hair off his face in really convincing Tamaki manner. Mari shook her head so bewitched by the way he was perfectly in his role. She wasn't able to make even the smallest sound. “Well it’s because when I was little all I ever dreamt was to live in the world where my favorite characters were.”  
Marinette could relate to that. Her mind raced back to the time when she was teenager and she was watching her favorite show. Oh she would give anything just to spent one day in Ladybug’s Paris not that old dull city she lived in. Her biggest wish was to be able to sprint across Parisian rooftops, to see the city from above and doing this with Chat Noir by her side… Even now that was still tempting. If only somebody would offer her a chance to become spotted heroine, she would accept it without hesitation.  
“I know you understand that.” Adrien cheerful voice brought her back to the earth. Marinette jerked away, realizing how close his face was. “You're so funny, Mari.” She had to look away in order to not be blinded by his radiant smile. “Listen, the key to feeling great in cosplay is realizing that it is a chance, if only for a moment, to bring to life your favorite hero…”  
Mari huffed, fidgeting in her Ouran school uniform. Oh dear, Adrien had no idea that the problem wasn’t in what she had on her but the fact that he looked like one of her favorite shojo character and that was too much for her poor heart. Oblivious to what was happening in Mari’s head Adrien leaned forward, looking into her eyes. “So are you with me, ojousama?” And then, like a magician, he pulled a single red rose out of nowhere. That was definitely too much. Marinette.exe crashed and for a moment her brain stopped working. She was close to melting into a puddle of goo on the floor. Her face was probably so red that the she was sure that she will get a classic anime nosebleed any second now.  
No, no! She had to stay focused. First of all that man, no matter how drop dead gorgeous he was in this cosplay, was probably her cousin’s boyfriend or at least love interest. And second, she was working right now god damn it! She had one on a million chance to actually wear good quality cosplay and have fun in it. Yes, standing next to someone who acted like life real anime character without freaking out was hard but possible. All Mari had to do was channel her inner Haruhi and calm down. She may have cosplay kink but she won't let anybody know that. Last time she did, she was called immature and stupid.  
“Ok…” Mari said, trying to sound as confident as possible. She turned around and pointed at Brie who was peeking through a crack in the door. “I need pair of nerdy glasses, a book and we’re good to go!”  
Despite her previous objection, Marinette found herself having fun during this whole photoshoot. Even her solo shots went good and Adrien’s encouraging words weren’t necessary. Still they were truly sweet. “So that’s how feels having a supportive boyfriend” Marinette thought as she posed alone, while Adrien watched her with a biggest smile his face was able to make not being able to hide his excitement.

“I’m not really sure about this…” Mari frowned, anxiously fixing her hair as Melodié was doing some last minute adjustments to her design.  
“Oh come on you look great.” Mel smiled cheerfully. “They gonna drop dead when they’ll see you!”  
Marinette let out a sigh, lifting the hem of her black mini skirt and looking unsurely at her own legs. Yes she watched few episodes of this anime and had idea what it was about but frankly she would prefer wearing something more covering than maid outfit of Misaki Ayuzawa.  
“Do I really need to wear those stockings? It feels kinda too…”  
“Sexy?” Mel smirked, and Marinette felt her cheeks warming up again. She hasn't fully used to Melodié yet. It seemed that she was a air headed, funny girl who always tried make everyone laugh but Marinette suspected that there was something more in that girl than a meets the eye. Even jokingly Mel had tendency to say exactly what people were thinking and always knew what customer needed even before he asked about this. It was like she was psychic or something.  
Right now Marinette felt like there was no need for Melodié to use her mind reading skill. The way Mari felt was written all over her face.  
“Yeah. You see… I don’t do sexy. It’s not the word describing me…”  
“Don’t bulshit me, Mari. Just look at yourself!” Melodié grabbed Marinette by the arms and turned her around to face big wall mirror. “You’re every otaku's wet dream.”  
Marinette staggered as she was about to faint. “D-don’t say such thing!”  
“Ok if you don’t believe me, let’s ask other nerds to prove my point.” Melodié proposed, grabbing the girl by the hand. She kicked open the office door and dragged Mari outside where Adrien and Brie were drinking milkshakes while waiting. “You guys! Look at this!”  
Adrien raised his head and…  
SPLASH!  
In a split second later his shake exploded in his hand, covering him and Brie with a sweet sticky strawberry flavored layer. Bridgette screamed and Adrien immediately started to apologize. His face was as red as a fresh tomato.  
“Go and change, you idiot!” Bridgette bellowed, wiping pink shake off her face. “You almost ruined Mari’s cosplay!”  
Stuttering and murmuring something which sounded “I don’t know what happened… It’s just exploded” Adrien scampered off to the storage which was his changing room.  
Five minutes later when he emerged, still little pink on the cheeks. As he and Mari posed as Misaki and Takumi from “Kaichou wa maid sama”, Adrien seemed little dazed and hesitated when Brie ordered him to lean over Marinette like on one of the covers of the manga.  
Marinette watched him from the corner of her eye, wondering what the reason of sudden change of his attitude was. So that’s why after photo the shoot had ended, Mari decided to ask Adrien directly if he’s feeling all right. After all he did for her today, Marinette felt like she owed him this.  
“Adrien? Are you there?” Mari asked, opening the storage door. “I wanted to-o...ooo...”  
Her jaw almost hit the floor as she froze at the threshold.  
Adrien stood in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but tight black boxer briefs on his butt and a pure expression of surprise on his face.  
Marinette have never, in her entire life, seen a man so well built as Adrien was. She would never had guessed that he was hiding this Greek god’s body under those baggy t-shirts he always wore at the shop. The long line of his broad shoulders proportionally matched to his narrow hips and perfectly rounded butt. It was like Adrien consisted only of soft curves and rosy skin.  
At this sight Marinette momentarily had forgotten all useful words in French language and all she was able to let out was a tiny whimper. Adrien opened his mouth, looking bit embarrassed but also somewhat amused at the same time, but before he would say something, someone’s footsteps rang outside. Hot wave of panic flooded Marinette's entire body. Whoever it was he couldn't see her in the room with a 90% naked Adrien next to her. She looked sideways for some place to hide. Luckily Adrien’s mind stayed sharp, while her brain overheated. He dashed forward to close the door, pinned Marinette a bit to it and bended down, with his arm leaned just above her head.  
“Adrien?” It was Brie. “Are you there?”  
Marinette pressed her back to the door as hard as she could, simultaneously trying to get as far as possible from Adrien’s naked torso. The smell of his aftershave hit her nose hard, filling little space between them and instantly becoming Marinette’s favorite scent. She needed all her strength to restrain herself from touching a little heart shaped mole staining Adrien’s light skin, just two centimeters above the right nipple. Squeezing her eyes shut didn’t helped much because she still knew it existed.  
“I’m changing!” Adrien called and his voice was little bit too higher than usual.  
“We’re going with the photographer outside to take few photos of the building. Do you want come too?”  
“No! I’m fine.” Adrien unconsciously leaned deeper, almost squashing Mari’s nose with his chest. She screamed internally, knees buckling and lips trembling. It was too much, definitely too much. Except thin layer of Marinette’s outfit there was nothing between her and Adrien’s body. Single thought about that made her face so hot that steam was probably bursting through her ears. “I need to change… and wash myself from that shake too… I’m still sticky...”  
Bridgette chuckled from the other side of the door.  
“Gross. So we’re going. Mari’s probably in the bathroom, so watch out and don’t walk on her naked!”  
Adrien’s fake laugh was almost convincing except the fact that he looked bit panicked. He backed away as soon as they both heard loud slam of the shop front door.  
“I’m so sorry, Mari. I didn’t want them to see me and you like that… You know… me half naked and you in maid outfit…” He laughed but sincerely this time.  
“Um… yeah… well I wanted to ask if you’re feeling ok… You looked kinda worn out at the end of the shoot but well... Now… um… You look good now… very good… well I mean… Not physically of course but… emotionally I guess?” She really wanted to stop talking. Her brain begged her mouth but it kept on saying all those horribly awkward half sentences. “Well not like you look bad physically… oh no… um…” Adrien brow rose up and Marinette, finally taking control over her lips, managed to whisper: “I’m… I’m gonna go now…” and then opened the door and ran to the bathroom, wishing for sudden and instant death.

 

Marinette was faking. Next day after shoot for shop’s website, Mari called Brie and told her that she’s sick and need few days off. The truth was she really got cold but a small one, nothing you can’t treat fast with long sleep and aspirin but in fact the memory of her embarrassing encounter with Adrien was so vivid that she needed a week off just to finally stop blushing. For the first time in her life the sight of a man’s body made her all stuttering and frankly it scared the shit out of her. It was like she had no control of herself. It really never happened before. Yes she had seen other men without clothes, either it was on TV or at anatomy lessons but honestly none of them made her heart pounding and her brain go full stupid as Adrien’s did. Guilt and embarrassment were eating her from the inside. He was probably her cousin’s boyfriend for god sake. How could she be attracted to him?! She felt like only looking at shirtless Adrien was betraying Bridgette thrust. No, no she simply couldn't fall in love with Adrien just because he was an extremely attractive, blond haired, green eyed, Ladybug’s fan. In short Marinette forbid herself to fall in love with her guy who was exactly her type.  
She planned to spend this free time wisely, making progress with a few cosplays but she ended up making anime marathons all night long.  
Alya bravely joined her friend, always first to do something not connected to her uni assignments.  
“Oh my God, this part...” sobbed Marinette, as Howl led Sophie through flowery fields. Alya looked at Mari with delight in her eyes, and handed her another tissue. “This part is so beautiful…”  
“Oh girl, I’m so happy you’re back” Alya signed heavily and crushed her friend in a tight hug.  
Mari let out a muffled laugh.  
“Hey I never left…”  
“You were like zombie for last three years. Like somebody had stolen your soul…”  
“Alya I’m not Faust, you know?”  
Alya shrugged and smiled apologetically. “If that makes Felix Mephistopheles then yes…”  
Mari rolled her eyes. “He had his good sides, you know?”  
“Like what? Being completely ass? Ok he didn’t beat you up and didn’t steal your money but he made you take a whole year for his sake and tried to change every aspect of you!”  
“Well maybe… but…”  
Alya’s face twisted into a grimace. “Don’t tell me you would go back to him if you would have a chance!”  
“What? No! Well um…”  
“Oh god if you would ever consider doing so, I promise you that I will stop you with everything I got.” Alya declared while Mari rolled her eyes. “Even if this would be last thing I do.” They both laughed and then fell silent, watching as Sophie cut her braid off.  
“Al?” Alya hummed, her mouth was preoccupied by jellybeans. “Do you think I would ever find love like Sophie and Howl?”  
“Girl we are twenty two, whole life is ahead of us. Don’t act like breaking up with Felix was the end of your love life.”  
“No… it’s just…”the rest of the sentence was cut of by Alya who showed a handful of popcorn into her friend’s mouth.  
“No! Don’t give up on love, Mari. You can’t. I forbid you. You will find love you deserve.”  
“But maybe there is another plan for me. Maybe I’m destined to be something else… Maybe I’ll always be making cosplays and watching the world goes by?”  
“You got another couple cosplay for Halloween?” Alya asked, putting another jellybean into her mouth and Mari nodded grimly.  
“It’s Usagi and Mamoru this time… And he plans to propose her on the main stage…” Mari growled, hiding her face in Alya’s bushy red hair. “Sometimes I think that only one of the mice…”  
“What?!”  
“You know, mice which made Cinderella dress?”  
Alya snorted loudly. “Girl I love you and all but you're sometimes so stupid. We really need to get you a date! You won’t get one if you continue to sit here in your jammies.”  
“But I like my jammies” Mari made a sad face, looking at Ladybug onesie she was wearing.  
“Marinette you’re not one of the mice. You’re the princess. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Sailor Moon at the same time. Hey, look at me, Mari” Alya kneeled on the couch and grabbed her friend by the arms. “You deserve to be the main character of your own story, girl. All you need is to go out and look for your prince charming.”  
“Yeah… whatever…”  
“Don’t you “whatever” me! Just watch, Marinette. Halloween is coming, right? I’m gonna find us a cool party to go to and you’re gonna meet there some sexy guy in Chat Noir’s costume and grind your ass into his groin to your heart's content!” 

Last time Marinette decided to go on a costume party she came back with a boyfriend. Back then she would say that it was luckiest day in her life but now, after three horrible years with him, she was convinced that saying “hello” to that man was the biggest mistake she had ever made. It was at the costume party organized by her friends from university. She spent the whole week preparing her costume and the final effect was pretty great in her opinion. Since most of her friends from uni were future fashion designers she wanted it to be flawless. When the day of the party finally came she wore her costume, bursting with pride. It was a perfectly made Ladybug cosplay - the ball gown that she had worn in Valentine’s special episode where all city was turned into a masquerade ball. Of course it wasn’t big and puffy like in the show, Mari changed the volume of the skirt to make it more suitable to the Halloween party. Still it looked awesome. And as she was standing in front of her wardrobe mirror and checking if everything was ok, Mari got a crazy idea that maybe this was the day she will finally met her dream Chat Noir. Her wild imagination produced a vision of her standing in the middle of the dance floor and watching devilish handsome guy in a skintight black suit, coming to her through crowded room. She went to that party with high hopes but unfortunately, as she arrived at her friend’s dorm, her Ladybug costume lasted only ten minutes. Some drunk guy spilled his drink, staining the whole front of her dress. Devastated Marinette had to change in borrowed t-shirt. And there she was, only girl in regular clothes in the flat full of masked people. She felt stupid and under dressed. And then she spotted a blonde guy in black shirt, sitting in the corner and sipping his beer. She approached him, thinking that he too was a victim of the drink spilling guy. His name was Felix and no, he didn’t have a costume in the first place. His roommate thrown this party and he had to be here. If only Mari wasn’t blinded by his looks and how mature he was, she would definitely be able to foresee years of boredom with this man. But back then only she could see was green eyes and blonde hair.  
This is why she flinched when Brie handed her a colorful flyer which had “Halloween Party” spelled across in bright orange letters.  
“What is it?” Mari asked even there was simply no way she wouldn't know. That last party when she had met Felix left a bitter memory.  
“Don’t act like you can’t read!” Brie laughed, nudging her on the side. “It’s a costume party! Here, give this to your friends.”  
Marinette risked one excuse that she knew always worked. “We don’t have money to spend on hang out at clubs, Brie.”  
Her cousin glared at her. “I’m the one who’s paying you, moron. Anyway our shop crew has free VIP passes!”  
Marinette knew her for far too long to fall for this crap easily. She studied for a minute Bridgette’s beaming face in silence, looking for a slightest sign of a lie. There was something in the way her lips curved that wasn’t right. “How come I feel you’re not telling me everything?”  
“Don’t be silly, Mari. I don’t have any ulterior motive whatsoever! I just want you to have fun! To dance a little and drink too much!”  
Unconvinced Marinette frowned and folded her arms on her chest. That fake cheerful tone sure was fishy.  
“Ok, ok! Please don’t look at me like that! I promised that everyone who will come with that flyer will get twenty percent discount on their costume.”  
“Ah there it is…” Marinette couldn't hold back triumphant smile. Brie started to fidgeting, trying to look like she was sorry. Both girls knew there was not a slightest guilt in her.  
“Hey! We need publicity! And… well… we need money…”  
Marinette glanced at the flyer again. The party date was set in two weeks since today. “But that’s a big event, Brie. Can we handle this?”  
Bridgette patted her cousin on the shoulder as she wanted to ensure her that everything will be all right. “I believe in my crew. We can do this!”  
Melodie huffed as she entered the room, carrying boxes full of sewing supplies. “Oh really? Because only last week you called us bunch of stupid monkeys!”  
“Well you made fun of my shoes!”  
Marinette glanced at Melodie and chuckled in her fist. “In our defense, they were ugly as fuck.” Melodié giggled but Brie still looked offended.  
“Well either you want to participate in the party or not, we are gonna take part in this event anyway. So brace yourself, Halloween is coming!”

Quoting the iconic line from Game of Thrones Bridgette couldn't even imagine how accurate it was. Since day one they had crowds of people visiting their shop and asking for a discount. Plus, two club’s owners ordered custom made costumes. The whole cosplay shop’s crew was so busy that at the end of the first week Marinette was so exhausted that all she wanted to do was to sleep. But even in her dreams she was still haunted by swarms of people dressed as superheroes, anime characters, animals or sexy version of something. And she was designated by Brie to make one of the costumes ordered by club’s owner - it was George Clooney Batman costume from 1997 “Batman and Robin”. It was complexed and hard to make costume plus it was made of many elements. It was hard to move it back and forth from Mari’s apartment so she decided to work on it at the workshop at the back of the shop. In theory it was the perfect solution but in fact staying alone after hours in an empty shop was kinda scary.  
Halloween was next week but there was still so much work to do. No matter how many cups of coffee Mari drank, she was so exhausted that she couldn't stay awake. She could hardly keep her eyes open. After pricking herself with a needle on the finger for the fourth time, Marinette realized that she can’t go on like this. The cosplay was almost ready and it was pretty late so the girl decided to lay her head on the table for a second just to give herself a chance to rest for a minute. As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep in a deep but uneasy slumber. As she fidgeted and twitched, half hunched in the uncomfortable chair, a tall figure stood by the threshold, leaning by the door frame and watched her with a devilish smile.  
Marinette dreamt about something bad. She was falling into thick and sticky darkness, deeper and deeper every second. The fear was making her whole body numb, she felt like something bad was coming her way, to hurt her and destroy her life.  
And suddenly she heard her name in a low vibrating voice. “Marinette?” Even though sleep clouded mind Mari realized that she knew this voice. To be honest she wasn’t really sure if it was part of her dream or already reality. Either way, she refused to move. She hummed happily as big and warm palm touched her cheek, brushing hair from her face, fingers running through loose strands. It chased away her nightmare, leaving warm, happy feeling spreading inside her chest. As she shifted her position, stretching her neck, his fingers traveled up her jaw line and slid along edge of her ear, shooting chills down girl’s spine and goosebumps across her skin. Delighted purr escaped Marinette’s throat. “You’re too cute…” He chuckled, scratching skin behind her earlobe as she was a little kitten. It was unbelievable how this sensation was so tender but also so erotic at the same time. As she balanced between being awake and asleep, letting herself to stay in this bewitching state of mind and body, his fingers wandered along her neck, caressing every millimeter of Mari’s exposed skin, leaving the sensation as if they were made of hot ice. Marinette mumbled, “Chat…”  
He ran his thumb along her lower lip, making her smile blissfully. His skin was so smooth and the way he was touching her was so electrifying. Marinette, not really sure what she was doing, just acting on instinct, nibbled his knuckle. His hand jerked nervously and froze for a few seconds as if that totally surprised him but then his soft laugh rang above Mari’s head. She could feel his hand squeezing her cheeks lightly. Without thinking, she parted her lips and licked one of his fingers, swirling her tongue around it. The next thing she felt was his thumb sliding into her mouth. She sucked on it acting as if it was some kind of sweet candy. He withdrew abruptly as if the inside of her mouth was burning him.  
“Come, princess, you can’t sleep here.” His whisper was soft, full of tenderness. Second later she was lifted off the chair up in the air and bitter-sweet his smell surrounded Marinette, lulling her to fall asleep again. 

“So what are you planning to wear?”  
Alya’s text truly surprised Marinette. She was so busy lately that she barely had the time to eat and sleep properly let alone think about what she would wear at the party. Now she realized that she had nothing. Not even a simple sketch of the costume.  
Luckily she already made costumes for Alya and Nino. Of course as soon as her friends heard about the party they decided that they’re going and not even bothering to ask about Mari’s opinion. She didn’t try to argue. After thinking this whole party though, she decided, despite her previous traumatic memories, she would give one last shot for costumes party. At first she wanted to go as a Ladybug but then hesitated. Last time it ended pretty badly. Maybe she should go as someone else? There were plenty of characters she could dress up as.  
But then again Ladybug was her hero for as long as she could remember. That would be such a waste not to wear a dotted suit when she had a chance. After going through her closet, Marinette realized that none of her previous costumes fit her. It was like her body had changed somehow since the first year of university. Well yes, she did eat a shit-ton of junk food during her relationship mourning period.  
Lately so much happened in Marinette’s life that she barely had the time for to look at herself. As she stood only in her underwear in front of the mirror, examining her new extra curves here and there, something red, hanging in the closet caught her eye. It was her red mini Ladybug dress she started making long time and never finished because Felix said that that kind of style didn’t suit her. Mari took the dress and hesitated for a while. Though she tried to make some reason she shouldn't put on something so tight and flashy, she couldn't think about even one right now. So few seconds later she was wearing the skimpiest dress she owned and it looked…  
“Amazing” Mari breathed, looking at her own reflection. She spun around, gawking at the way the sequin dress hugged her hips. Never in her life she would have guessed that eating two liters of ice-cream alone in the dark would be something that would rewarded her in the future by breasts one cup bigger. Her mother for years asked her to eat properly because she was “just skin and bones”. Well not anymore.  
Mischievous grin spread across her face, as she straightened her dress and squeezed her feet into red high heels. Giggling uncontrollably Marinette grabbed her phone, opened camera app and took few quick selfies, pouting and winking. She intended to send them to Alya, as a joke. As she went through her messenger, looking for Alya, Tikki in that very moment decided that it was the best time to affectionately scratch her owner’s ankle. Marinette screamed, dropping her phone and fell to her butt. Tikki, not even a shred of guilt on her face, trotted to the kitchen, with her spotted tail up in the air. Swearing under her breath, Marinette scrambled on her knees and took her phone. Luckily it didn’t break. Mari unlocked it and freeze, staring at the screen.  
Falling down, she probably hit sent but her finger must have slipped because it was not Ayla's avatar Mari was looking at.  
The other user name also started with A, tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there wasn't valentines special like thar but how awesome it would be if it was one, right? Maybe one day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I have a plan” she announced, standing up and walking out of the closet. “Will you help me steal his phone?”  
> Alya produced an annoyed huff. “I love you, but I’m not going to jail for you. Breaking and entering is not on my bucket list.”  
> “Ok, I’m going alone!”  
> “Marinette, no!  
> “Marinette, yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a long hiatus. Guys I finally figured out where this story will go from this point and I'm back.  
> Writing smut is really hard. Especially when english it not my first language. I hope you forgvie me if I made few mistakes :P  
> Oh and we'll get some ladynoir action next chapter. Stay tuned :)

“I may or may not accidentally sexted someone…”  
There was a long silence at the other side of the line. Marinette felt like throwing up.  
“What? How it’s even possible?” Alya finally responded but she sounded like she had a hard time not to laugh.  
“I wanted to send you the picture of me in that red mini dress as a joke and… well I sent it to… someone else…”  
“The red dress? That sluty one? Oh my god!”  
Alya laughed so loud that Marinette had to move back the phone from her ear if she wanted hear it. Why did she call her anyway?  
“Don’t laugh…” She begged, hiding her head between her arms. She was so close from dying of embarrassment.  
Alya choked on air and needed a few long minutes to calm down. Marinette waited, promising herself that next time she does something so embarrassing, she will jump into an active volcano instead of asking her friend for an advice.  
“This is gold” Alya finally breathed. “So who was the lucky guy? I hope it’s not that maggot Felix…”  
Marinette groaned again. Her cheeks were so hot that she probably could fry an egg on them.  
“I won't tell you…”  
“Sooner or later you will” snorted Alya, and Mari heard a silent chuckle from the distance at the other side of the line. Nino was probably listening to their conversation, as always. She would never hear the end of it from both of them for the rest of her life. Oh she was so screwed.  
“Ok, ok… I’m stopping now. You want me to come and fetch you from somewhere? Where are you?”  
“I’m in my panic room…”  
“Girl, you don’t have a panic room…”  
“Every room is a panic room if you panic hard enough…”  
The volley of Alya’s and Nino’s laughter was so loud that Mari was sure that now she had lost hearing in her left ear for a solid few days. At this point Nino stopped even pretending that he’s not a part of the conversation. “Oh god… she’s in the closet again?”  
Alya snorted “I forgot you fit in there… You’re so tiny…”  
Marinette was really close to hanging up. She didn’t do that because if she did, she would be left alone with the fact that she accidentally sexted Adrien Agreste. She never ever in her right mind would do that.  
Well… not like she would hate it if they both, willingly would take part in this activity. Surely she would be more than happy to receive a sext from him. A thought of him, holding his phone and snapping nude selfies just for her, made Mari’s head spin. Since that cosplay photoshoot, Marinette's mind was dangerously filled with various thoughts about Adrien. At first she was bit concerned, because he was her co-worker and probably her cousin love interest. But after one long, sleepless night when she let her fingers wander, Marinette realized she simply can’t fight anymore her growing fondness for Adrien.  
Ack! Why she was thinking about this? In a time like this?!  
Bad Mari!  
Marinette hanged her head with a low growl. What on earth was happening to her? Why she had become some kind of succubus all of a sudden?!  
As she angrily kicked off her pumps, suddenly, a random idea came into her mind. He was offline ever since this afternoon so maybe he did not receive her accidental sext? Maybe she could get a hold of his phone or a broke into his computer… But how?  
“I think I have a plan” she announced, standing up and walking out of the closet. “Will you help me steal his phone?”  
Alya produced an annoyed huff. “I love you, but I’m not going to jail for you. Breaking and entering is not on my bucket list.”  
“Ok, I’m going alone!”  
“Marinette, no!  
“Marinette, yes!” 

 

She ran as fast as she could, towards the shop. Second ago she made the weirdest phone call in her entire life.  
Adrien picked up after a second beep. She took a deep breath and started the most complexed lie she ever told.  
“Hey, co-worker!” she babbled, praying inside that he did not saw her photos.  
Adrien voice was as cheerful as always, no trace of awkwardness nor surprise. Mari felt like a huge weight was lifted from her heart. “Heeey… Marinette. What's up?”  
“Um… well I’m at my friends house and don’t have my computer and Bridgette is not answering her phone so I thought that maybe you will tell me what time I’m starting work tomorrow. I totally forgot and I’m worried that I will be late if I stay long and…um… O-of course if you’re not doing anything important and… um…”  
“Wait a minute. Our time table is by the counter.”  
Marinette gasped. “Are you still in the shop?”  
“Yeah. One of my roommates has a girl over and Brie let me crash at the shop tonight. Hmm let’s see…” Marinette heard him walking through the the main room of the shop, she recognized the echo. “Oh you have off day tomorrow. Lucky you.”  
“Ah! Thanks!” she paused, thinking fast. She had to investigate whether he will have a chance to open his message app in time which will running to the shop would take her.  
“Gosh sleeping in the shop sure is uncomfortable, right?”  
Adrien chuckled, while Marinette was putting on her running shoes. “Well yeah, the couch is kinda small and the shop’s wifi is down every few hours but its ok. I prefer this from listening roommate’s having a crazy monkey sex in the kitchen…”  
Mari tried to laugh, but for some reason she imagined this scene but with her and him as the main characters and she had to pause walking down the stairs because she did not wanted to fall down and die. She almost dropped her keys, as she felt excited tingling between her thighs. Why the hell her body acted like that anytime she so much as thought about Adrien touching her? It never happened before with any of men she had known.  
“Ohh look it’s my stop!” she blurted out, opening her apartment building front door.  
“Your what? I thought you said you’re at yours friend…?”  
Oh shit.  
She tripped over her own feet.  
Think fast Mari.  
“Um… I’m going to her right now!”  
Adrien made a humm full of concern. “It’s pretty late. Are sure you ok? Want me to…”  
“Oh I gotta go. Thanks for the info about tomorrow! Bye!” Mari panicked. She wasn’t good liar in the first place and this was getting out of hand. Why Adrien had to be such a gentleman? He probably had a girlfriend and still offered to escort her somewhere.  
And here she was, wondering maybe he was this mysterious hallucination of Chat Noir. Nah it was impossible. He was so pure and nice, that he probably still hadn’t had his first kiss. He would never be able to pin the girl to the wall and kiss her senseless. Or even if he would, he probably wouldn't stop asking her for consent, before making the smallest move. Yes Mrs. Agreste probably did not raise a brute.  
Marinette felt somewhat ashamed of herself, thinking about things like that. From the two of them she was the perverted one. It was highly inappropriate to think about her co-worker fucking her on the kitchen counter.  
But then again…  
She was just passing by Tuileries Garden, and from the corner of her eye, she saw one of her favorite parisian sculptures - Le Baiser.  
How awesome it would feel to be be one of the people from that sculpture while Adrien was another… His fingers digging into her hip, her exposed breasts brushing his chest… Not touching, just being millimeters apart, teasing his skin… Driving him crazy.  
She couldn't help to wonder how taken over by the desire would Adrien looked like.  
Oh great, that was a great subject to think about while she was rushing to the place where the guy in question was staying the night. All alone. Not a living soul around. Just Adrien by himself, probably not wearing much because he was just going to sleep.  
Yet she was still running, getting closer to the shop. When she finally reached her destination it was long after midnight. Unfortunately there was still a light in the backroom of the shop - a sign that Adrien wasn’t asleep. She snuck in through the back door, trying extremely hard not to make any sound. All she had to do now, was to cross the back corridor and get to the sewing room, where Adrien probably was. Peering through the crack at the door she saw him, sitting on the couch, reading a book. His phone was laying on the table, charging. Oh it was so close, yet so far away at the same time.  
To be honest, Mari didn’t exactly think through what she’ll do after reaching the cosplay shop. When she rushed out of her apartment, she had only one on her mind - to not let Adrien touch his phone. Now, standing in the dark corridor, creeping on her sexy co-worker, she was more than willing to admit that it was more like half of a plan than the real, legit one. She wouldn't be a good strategist for sure.  
Ok, think girl, she thought looking around. Maybe she could wait for him to fell asleep and…  
Holy smokes is he seriously doing that?!  
As Marinette got caught up into planning, Adrien got up and took off the shirt, then started struggling with his sweat pants’ draw cords. Watching as it slid down his legs to finally land on the floor, next to the t-shirt, Mari felt weak in the knees.  
How it was even possible to be this handsome? Marinette in her life had known few men who were well aware of the fact they looked good and this made them so full of themselves. But Adrien was different, unique in a way. He was the perfect combination of boy next door and god of sex. Yet he seemed completely oblivious of the fact what he was doing with girls - ignoring customers flirting with him, not seeing their lingering gazes.  
Adrien’s fingers slipped under the fabric of his boxers and yanked them down. Mari gasped. She had to hold the door frame, to prevent herself from swooning.  
She had seen naked men in her life - two of them with her own eyes - and this view shouldn’t impress her, but damn! She knew Adrien was taller than most of men and she should suspect that all of his body parts was proportionally to his height but fantasizing about something and seeing it in person were two completely different things.  
She licked her lips, feeling that inside of her mouth suddenly become really dry. Like all that moisture from her body was needed somewhere else.  
It was first but definitely the best striptease Mari had ever watched. No professional stripteaser would top that. And speaking about topping… She barely fought an urge of entering the room and pouncing on him. As she leaned forward, to see better, she accidently bumped into a broom which stood against the wall. It fell over, making a lot of noise. Adrien, who was in the middle of wrapping a bath towel around his waist, froze. Very slowly he rose his head. For a second Mari felt like he was looking directly at her. When he started walking towards the door, she turned around and silently screaming dived into the nearest utility closet. She just managed to close the door behind her, when the corridor was lit up by the light from the sewing room. Luckily Adrien thought that the broom fell by itself because the moment later Mari heard his footsteps fading in the distance. He probably went to the bathroom at the other side of the shop. Marinette waited for a few long minutes and then opened the door to the corridor only when she heard water running in the pipes.  
She still felt little bit dazed as she sneaked out to the sewing room. The image of butt naked Adrien was something hard to forget and she worried that it would never disappear out of her head.  
She snatched his phone and went through his messages. Score! The one from her was still unread. As she deleted it, she felt like a big weight was lifted from her chest. Minus one awkward situation from her life. With the mission accomplished, Mari retreated to the corridor and hid again, this time in the costume storage. Now all she had to do is wait to Adrien fell asleep and sneak out from the back to the street. Going through the shop and using main door was absolutely out of question. Although it was easy and would probably save her few long hours of sitting between dusty boxes, there was a chance that Brie set the alarm on for the night. Marinette definitely didn’t have being arrested for breaking into her workplace after hours on her bucket list.  
Since she had approximately two hours of waiting, she sat on the big box near the door and took her phone out. Adrien was still in the bathroom. She heard him whistling the Dragon Ball Z theme song. It was almost midnight.  
After twenty minutes of playing fruit ninja on the phone, she started to doze off. It was pretty late and she wasn’t getting enough sleep lately. There was no heat in the storage so she took some kind big, furry cloak and wrapped herself in it.  
Maybe she fell asleep for a minute or so but when she came to her senses, there was silence in the shop. She tiptoed towards the door and peeked through the crack. She could still see light under the sewing room door. As she decided to wait some more, she felt tingling at the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. Second later a gloved hand clasped over her mouth. She almost screamed but the feel of leather over her lips was so familiar that she managed to stop herself in the last second.  
“Well hello, my purrincess”  
“Oh my god…” she muttered through his fingers. “Why are you here? I didn’t summon you…”  
Chat Noir chuckled, surrounding her waist with his arm and tugging her closer. “Maybe it was subconsciously?” he teased, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. “Or maybe I just live here and am just haunting you?”  
Marinette turned around and offered him a suspicious look. “And this has nothing to do with me fantasizing about the guy over there in the shower?”  
Chat’s brows went up and for a second he looked surprised but then his lips stretched in a big, cheshire grin. “Aw princess, you’re hurting me. Do you want to make your poor hallucination jealous?”  
Marinette giggled, even though in the back of her head she heard a small voice telling her that she shouldn't go with the flow of her probable mental illness but rather go to the nearest psychiatrist and ask for some meds. But when Chat leaned forward and second later she felt his lips over her own, all her doubts disappeared at instant. The way he was kissing her… It was no ordinary peck on the lips. It was more, way more than that.  
“Good boys don’t kiss like that…” she murmured, tracing one finger down his jawline.  
He licked her lower lip. “I don’t know where did you got the impression that I’m good boy?”  
Marinette snorted. Ok maybe she was crazy, but that did not mean that she can’t have fun in this situation.  
“Oh my… Princess you’re dressed so lightly. Aren't you cold?” Chat asked with his voice full of true concern. “You ran here all the way?”  
There was little light in the storage but she saw a gentle smile on his face. He cupped her cheek and leaned forward, but paused millimeters before the kiss. Mari let out a low longing sigh, trying to reach his lips. “Let me warm you…”  
“Oh yeah… I really need to warm up...” Marinette agreed as she placed her hand on his chest and started walking him backwards, steering him towards the boxes at the back. Chat sat down, immediately as his legs hit the biggest box. Marinette climbed on his lap, giving him perfect opportunity to get to know better the line of her neck and deep cleavage of her blouse. And so he did.  
Not wasting any minute of their common time, he worked his way down her collarbone, sucking, biting and licking her fair skin. Every little brush was like electricity going through her body. His hands traveled up her stomach and stopped at the zipper of her hoodie. As he took it between two fingers, give it a test tug and looked up at her, like he was silently asking for permission. Instead of answer, Marinette yanked him by the neck and captured his lips again. In the blink of an eye later Mari’s hoodie fell on the floor. None of them completely ignored the fact that warming up process shouldn't consist of taking off clothes but more like putting them on. Both had different, more important matters to worry about. Chat cupped her breast, tracing little circles on the thin fabric of girl’s top with his thumbs. Marinette felt her nipples hardening under his touch. Right now she was so glad she forget to put on her bra while getting dressed in a rush.  
“Tell me princess… those fantasies…” he purred, as his claws dig a little into her soft flesh. Mari tilted her head back, letting out a low moan. Being touched by him, felt intoxicating. It was no way near her previous experience with men. It was like his fingers knew exactly all her sweet spots. “Tell me something about them…”  
“So you’re jealous after all.”  
“I just want to hear about all my Lady’s dirty little secrets…”  
Mari made a breathy laugh and pressed her lips to his pulse point, then wandered down to his jaw, peppering his skin with feather-like kisses. “You really want to hear that I think about other guy?” Chat inhaled sharply as she licked a strip under his earlobe. “How I wish him to finally notice me and choose over the other girls?” There were goose bumps on his neck, she felt them as she traced her hand down to his collarbone and flicked his golden bell. “To kiss me… touch me… strip me…” Chat swallowed hard, fixing his fascinated gaze at her. It felt so good finally voicing all those indecent thoughts. “You really want to know that I lay awake at night, wishing him to make first move and pin me to the wall… fuck me senseless… on the kitchen counter… bed… floor…”  
Chat cleared his throat. His hands stopped on her breasts. “More… t-tell me more…”  
“Oh no Kitty, trust me, you don’t wanna know that…”  
Chat’s lips stretched into mischievous grin, his eyes glimmering in the dark. His hands started to wonder on her body once again, stroking her skin, caressing it in the way no one ever did.  
“It’s… mm… so good…” Marinette uttered, closing her eyes and surrendering completely to his touch. “How do you even do that? I never… Oh god…”  
Chat snickered and gave her breast a little pinch. She yelped bucking her hips. “I have magic hands, princess…”  
After a while, she felt that this groping through clothes is not enough for her. His touch made her want more. She felt almost relief when Chat’s fingers danced along the hem of her top and he asked “Can I take this off?”  
Marinette’s response was almost instant. “Yes, yes… please…” she mewled, raising both her hands above her head. It was kinda embarrassing how needy her voice sounded. But now she couldn’t care less. Chat yanked her shirt up and threw it into the darkness. For a second he paused, looking at topless Marinette as if staring directly into the sun. “You’re even more beautiful without the clothes on…” he babbled. Her first reaction was the urge to cover herself but Chat stopped her, capturing her hands mid way. “Please don’t…” He leaned forward, his warm breath fanning over her skin and placed a small kiss between her breasts. “You’re perfect, Marinette.”  
Not only his hands were magic, his words were too. As crazy as it sounds, she really did felt beautiful. And not only because he was the first man who would ever said this to her but because of the tone of his voice, this softness and adoration when he spoke, was filled with so much love and happiness. Right now she can’t remember any of her flaws or insecurities. She felt so wanted, desirable. Something, which Marinette never felt before.  
“So you still think I’m only your hallucination?” He purred, as his breath collided with the skin on her neck.  
“I’m still not sure... ” she giggled, reaching and tangling her fingers into Chat’s wild blonde mane. It was soft like cat’s fur.  
“Tell me, if I were mere product of your imagination, would you be able to feel this?”  
Marinette almost screamed as he captured one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking it lightly. The inside of his mouth was hot, like scorching hot. Marinette felt like this warmth spreads to every trough her body, reaching to the smallest bit. Her hips started to rock on their own, against his arousal.  
He slid his clawed fingers down her thighs, leaving five thin, red lines on her pale skin. She couldn't care less about it. It was almost magical feeling, somehow his hands awakened her body, making it more sensitive, eager and bit spoiled. Maybe he was the one she was waiting for her his whole life?  
His smell, the taste of his lips, feeling of his skin under her fingers… his everything… every little detail of him was just perfect.  
Chat’s hand traveled again up, along her inner thigh. If Marinette wasn’t sure if she had gone crazy earlier, she had absolute certainty by now.  
In her defense, it was almost impossible to stay sane in his presence. The way he moved his hands - tracing nonsense patterns around her hips and upper thighs, made her almost lose her mind.  
And then he paused for a moment, the absence of his touch was almost physically painful. Marinette eyes flutter open. She made a disgruntled huff but Chat only chuckled, taking off his gloves.  
Chat kissed off her pout. “I don’t want to claw your beautiful skin, My Lady…”  
When he finished, he threw gloves to the ground and Marinette yanked him by the bell on his zipper. His lips stretched in cheshire grin. “Eager little thing aren’t you?”  
Without breaking their eye contact, he grabbed Mari by the hips and flipped their position, so now she was the one at the bottom. Pushing Mari gently Chat made her lay on her back and leaned over, pressing his forehead to hers.  
“And now, let me erase from your memory all those jackasses you ever dated in the past…” he purred as finally his fingers reached their destination, making Mari to let out a long, muffled moan in a needy, shaky voice.”That’s right, My Lady…”  
His fingers skillfully stroked her clit, through damp fabric of her panties. Mari squeezed her eyes tight, drowning in this insanely wonderful sensation of being touched by someone else. He started slow, insanely slow and even though she desperately urged him to move faster. Every circle of his thumb, every little movement made her squirm in pleasure. As he picked up the pace, his swift, liquid like movements make Mari’s world trembled.  
And when one of Chat’s finger slid into her, Marinette let out a sharp gasp but immediately covered her mouth with her palm. “No…” murmured Chat, trying to stop her. “Let out all those lovely sounds, my Lady.”  
Mari shook her head, still keeping her eyes shut. “But… no… I can’t… Adrien… Adrien is…” she mumbled through her fingers.  
“Don’t you wanna to him to hear?”  
Marinette groaned, her nails digging into his arms. “Wha…? N-no…?”  
His low chuckle vibrated near her ear. “Don’t you want him to hear those sweet noises you’re making?” Rolling her hips and arching her back, Mari opened her mouth but what she wanted to say, remained a mystery, because all what came out of her throat was a long whine mixed with a sweet babble full of “ah’s” and “oh’s”. “What’s that, princess?” he asked, curling his fingers inside her, making Mari mewl and toss her head from side to side. “You need to speak louder if you want Adrien to hear you… Or maybe you want me to stop and…”  
“No! N-no… please don’t stop....” begged Mari, through the haze clouding her mind. She felt something comparable only to the horrible pain that his brain received as an overwhelming pleasure. Chat’s second hand squeezed the girl's breast, teasing her swollen nipple and tracing slowly his finger around of the edge of her breast’s areola. Mari’s head started to spin, her breathing was fast and rugged. Chat’s hand moved faster and faster, making her hips to rock, their rhythm matching perfectly. Her legs unknowingly began to shake as his fingers were discovering some unknown centers of this marvelous pleasure inside her body. She wanted to ask him to stop but at the same time to beg for more and more. That feeling was almost unbearable.  
As the wave of orgasm crashed over her, Mari let out a long moan, her fingernails dug into the nape of his neck, making him groan. “Chat… ah… a… Aaaadrien…”  
As she fell on the box behind her, panting and humming with pleasure, Chat climbed behind and spooned her, circling his arms around her middle. Marinette giggled when he nuzzled into her ear.  
“Oh wow… how… how did you do that?” she breathed, taking his hand and pressing his fingers to her lips. Chat was so warm that Marinette felt she could fell asleep anytime.  
He snickered, pulling her even closer “I told you - magic hands.”  
“Oh I really hope you’re not a ghost…” she murmured, inhaling the sweet smell of his cologne. She could feel sleep lingering at the back of her head. “But then again… I’ve never met nobody like you before so…”  
“Because you dated only dicks…”  
“Perhaps…”  
The last thing, Mari remembered before slipping into a warm, peaceful darkness of sweet dream was a low, tender voice telling that he loves her and would do anything for her. 

As soon as her apartment's door closed behind her, Mari collapsed on the floor and hid her face in her hands. She was out of breath from the frantic run across the parisians streets. Her sweet, fluff dream was ended by irritating sound of her phone. Mari sat up immediately when she realized that she was still in the storage room. Alya was spamming her phone with a gazillion worried messages. It was four in the morning but it was still dark outside.  
As Mari stood up, she realized that she’s fully dressed and completely alone in the storage room. Dazed, still not fully awake and confused she staggered to the door. If that was one of her erotic dreams, Marinette had to admit it was extremely realistic. If not, she should be really afraid of this place. After slipping outside at the back of the shop, she ran down the fire escape stairs to the street. To tell the truth walking around the city, alone and in the dark was one the worst ideas she had in awhile but Mari had no choice.  
Now, sitting on the floor of her living room, feeling bits of afterglow inside, Marinette looked at her phone, and thought that maybe it’s not too late call psychiatrist. 

Marinette would never ever think how hard it is to act normal around a person who she had seen naked. As an art student she attended anatomy classes and she would say she was quite familiar with unclothed people. But seeing a totally stranger who purposely took off his clothes and watching her extremely handsome co-worker doing so, made her heart react completely different. The last two days she spent agonizing over the fact that she may have a crush on him. Mari was almost sure that her hallucinations of Chat Noir kept happening because of her longing for a decent boyfriend. Adrien seemed like decent candidate but his status as a single or taken still remained a mystery for Mari.  
She barely had seen him since that unplanned voyeurism in the back of the shop - they didn’t share shift at the shop till Halloween party. She saw him only once, when he was leaving the shop after the morning shift and she was still in the changing room. He acted a little odd, like he was daydreaming or something. Brie even called him lovesick fool and he just laughed at this unusual adjective. For a second Marinette considered asking her cousin what she meant by that but stopped herself in the last second. She did not want to give away her feelings for Adrien. Not just yet, since she alone wasn’t sure what she actually felt. And especially not to Brie who, as far as Mari was concerned, may have been Adrien's love interest.  
It’s not like Marinette planned to steal her cousin’s boyfriend. No way, she would rather die than to do this. She just couldn’t help falling in love with him little bit deeper. Every time someone would talk about Adrien, Mari would discover some detail about him she adored. It was like he was made for her personally somewhere in a perfect boyfriend factory. If only she would be brave enough to ask somebody if her assumptions were correct.  
Of course “cat problem” - as she called her hallucinations/ vivid dreams - also consumed a fair share of her thoughts. She spent almost a three days torturing herself by thinking about Adrien at the daytime but her mind wander to Chat Noir at the night. She tried to retrace movements of his fingers on her body with her own hands but it was no use. The more she tried the more frustrated she grew. Even tho living three whole years with Felix made her become and expert with self pleasuring, now she was hopeless.  
Laying on the bed, in the middle of the night, various favourite toys around her, she got to one conclusion - hallucinations or not, voicing her feelings towards Adrien felt good. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. Call her crazy but seeing him butt naked made her put pieces together and she finally realized how much she wanted that man.  
“God… this is crazy. I’m crazy…” she breathed into darkness of her bedroom. 

It was a late afternoon, three days before Halloween when Marinette stopped by the shop just to deliver the newest Steampunk Loki cosplay. Brigitte was alone in the shop. She was on the phone, her voice raised and unusually tense. Her body language was clearly showing that something was wrong.  
“Oh good you are here, Mari!” she cried out, when she hanged up and noticed her cousin. “I have emergency. I need to go and Adrien won’t make it on time here. Please… please wait for him. I really need to go there. Something is wrong with… um… the genderbender angels Avengers group cosplay I made!”  
Marinette agreed, although she already had plans for the evening. Well if she could call lying on the couch in her Ladybug onesie and stuffing herself with spaghetti her mom made, plans.  
An hour later, when Mari, who was in the middle of helping a little girl choosing her halloween costume when he entered the shop. He was tall and really handsome, plus his eyes were ridiculous blue like cloudless summer sky.She was all alone so Mari let the the handsome stranger to wander around the shop, to look around.  
Wow who would guess that cosplay shops attracts so many handsome man, Mari thought, smiling to herself.  
“May I help you?” she finally asked the man, fixing her limited edition Ladybug t-shirt. “Do you need halloween costume?”  
He turned around, offering her dazzling smile. Thick glasses gave him adorable, dorky look but did not made him less hotter. “Well not exactly. I’m looking for Bridgette Chang. Is she here today?”  
Mari shook her head. “No, you just missed her. She had… um… cosplay emergency” she explained as he frowned his brow.  
“Hm… interesting…” he mumbled, sliding up his shirt’s sleeve and looking at his watch. His expensive, elegant three part suit gave the business official feeling. Looking like that he would fit perfectly in law firm or bank. Mari wondered what a man such him wanted from Brie. Maybe he was her lawyer? But then again why the hell she would need one?  
“Can you tell her I was looking for her?” he asked, looking somewhat confused.  
“Sure… your name?” she asked.  
“Can you just tell Brie that Claude Blaise was here?”  
Nodding, Marinette made a note in the piece of paper at the counter. When the man left, she was again all alone in the shop. Seeing that she had nothing to do anymore, since there were no more customers, Mari finally decided to go at the back and spend the remaining time on sorting the boxes at the back.  
She was not a bit surprised when she felt a single clawed finger, slowly trailing from nape of her neck down her spine.  
“Minou…” she purred, tilting her head back. “I was afraid you got lost…”  
“Never.”  
Three days until Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok enter the drama! I know its been a while and you probably forgot what happened. Important part - I had changed bit a lats paragraph of previous chapter. I did this because I wanted to write this scene with Brie and Claude. 
> 
> Next time - what to do with a guy dressed as a cat while you are wearing ladybug costume at the party.
> 
> Beta: HappyGirl282

Marinette was really distracted lately. Daydreaming about Chat Noir became a standard component of her daily schedule, and she couldn't stop herself from doing it. Slowly, the poor girl became worried of how often she found herself sitting and zoning out while thinking of kissing him. And it was crazy because she wasn’t even sure if he was a real person.

Well, the things he did to her last night sure felt real. Just remembering his tongue sliding along the curves of her body, licking her most inner parts and making her shake to the core...  
Oh god, she had to stay focused. She was at work, damn it!

The pen she was holding snapped in half, Marinette groaned. Those fantasies were out of control. It made her so distracted that her teen clumsiness returned again. Cups were slipping out her grasp, liquids spilling everywhere. Suddenly she was tripping on almost every step on the stairs. It was high school all over again.

“God…” Marinette growled, jumping up her feet and catching paper towel to wipe the hot coffee off her top. It was the third time today she knocked something over, plus she had to change her blouse again today. And now she was left with a t-shirt she found at the back of the store. It was too big and kinda itchy so Mari’s irritation only grew bigger with each time she moved. The store was packed with customers today, so she didn't even have time to sit for longer than five minutes. Her crazy erotic fantasies about Chat popping up her head every now and then made her day miserable and fun at the same time. Sadly, at the end, the bad luck won because Mari almost broke her leg falling down the ladder and lost her favorite earrings in the storage. If it wasn't for Melodié who tried her best to keep annoying customers away from Mari, she would have probably flipped and most likely punch somebody.

And, if Marinette thought that her bad luck would go away the minute she left the shop, she was terribly wrong. The metro train was twenty minutes late and when it finally arrived, it was so fully packed that Mari was squeezed like a pickle inside. The short, fast trip home turned into torture filled with smelly people, crying kids, and honking cars. By the time she finally arrived at her doorstep, she was annoyed beyond any reason and felt a migraine creeping at the back of her head. Which is why when she opened the door, she was exhausted beyond caring and couldn't care less as for why her cat didn’t run to her to say hello. Mari threw her bag on the kitchen counter with a loud thud. Tikki’s food bowl was laying upside-down, cat food spilled all over the floor. That damn cat was being a mischievous little devil lately. Just this week she tried to chew on a various parts of Alya’s Halloween costume and then threw up into the bathroom sink. 

Opening her bedroom door, after a well-deserved shower, Mari felt her tensed muscles relaxing and headache going away.  
“Tikki!” she screamed, stopping abruptly at the threshold. The room looked like a tornado went through it. The animal in question was sitting happily in the middle of this chaos, producing a pile of shreds out of what seemed to be Marinette’s favorite blouse.

That was when Mari snapped.

“You little shit! My mom bought that for me!” the girl bellowed at the top of her lungs, snatching the wet towel from her head, trying to smack the animal with it. With a loud meow, Tikki jumped from the bed and sprinted through the living room. Mari followed her swinging her weapon like nunchucks.

“No, stop! Tiki!” Marinette called, realizing the balcony door was open. But the cat was already outside, its little paws sliding on the slippery tiles. Next thing Marinette saw was her pet tripping, tumbling and falling over the balcony edge.

Bursting into tears, she flung open the front door and ran down the stairs as if she was chased by death itself. Bursting out through her apartment front door she saw Tikki, lying on the ground. Mari fell to her knees on the pavement, leaning over the unconscious cat.

“Please be alive… please…” she mumbled, touching the cat’s side with her shaky hand. The animal made a small whimper and tried to move. The girl picked Tikki up, wrapping her into the towel she still held in her hand. Sobbing and trembling Mari ripped her phone out of the pocket and blindly dialed the first number on her contacts list, nursing her cat in her arms.

“Help me!” she screamed to the phone between sobs. “Please, come here! It’s Tikki! She got out and… and the balcony… she’s hurt...” rest of her sentence was just inarticulate babble.

“Marinette?”

She froze hearing Adrien’s alarmed voice. Oh, no she meant to call Alya, not him. He did not give her time to explain. “I’m on my way!”

His apartment must have been somewhere near, that or he was speeding like crazy, either way, a few minutes later she heard the engine of his motorbike.

“Jump on!” he called over the noise his bike was making. “I know a vet near here.”

The next minutes were a blur for Marinette. She vaguely remembered Adrien talking to her, pointing to the vet clinic in the distance. When they finally reached their destination, she was so panicked and shocked that Adrien had to help her walk into the building. He didn’t let go of her hand even when the veterinarian came out and took Tikki away. Since Marinette refused to go home until Tikki’s surgery was finished, they both sat in the waiting room.

“It’s my fault…” whispered Mari as the tears began to roll down her cheeks once again.

“No Mari, it’s not…”

“She was being so annoying and I had had enough… and I called her little shit… I didn’t mean it… She’s… she’s so fast… I couldn't caaaaatch heeeeer…” Mari wailed, hiding face in her hands. Adrien pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on his chest.

“That was an accident, Mari. No one is to blame…” said Adrien firmly, rocking the girl in his arms. “Don’t cry… Everything will be alright… Cats have nine lives.”

Marinette couldn't stop her body from shaking. It hurt as if she was the one who got hurt. Adrien took off his jacket and wrapped Mari in it, but even then, she still was cold. She tried to text Alya or her mother but none of them answered and she was still too shaken to call them. Mari was sure she wouldn't last going through explaining what happened without bursting into tears again.

Finally, after almost three hours, the vet entered the waiting room. Marinette sprang up, attacking him with an avalanche of questions.

“Your cat is alive. She’s stable now but the next twelve hours will be the most crucial.”  
He let them both see Tikki. The cat was still unconscious and all Mari could do was stroke the animal’s head and watch her sleep.

“Do you wanna go home or should I take you somewhere else?” Adrien asked when they left the clinic. Marinette was still shaking and it took her awhile to think about what she wanted to do now. Her first thought was ‘home’ but then again, she didn’t want to be alone. Going at Alya’s was out of the question since it was pretty late. Her parents were probably asleep too.

Seeing her unsure and lost, Adrien scooped her closer and gave her a soothing stroke on the back.

“I… I don’t wanna be alone…” she murmured into his arm, squeezing her eyes shut. Adrien’s warmth was the best thing that happened to her all day long. She didn’t want to let go of him yet.  
“Um… maybe… well… I mean... I guess you don’t have any plans?” she asked awkwardly, looking at her watch. “I know it’s late but I want to thank you somehow.”

“You don’t…” Adrien started, but Mari shook her head and silenced him with a gesture.

“Not everybody would drop everything they were doing and come to save their coworker’s cat. Just let me thank you. I have a big box full of pastries from my family’s bakery. They may be a little stale but…”

“Deal” Adrien smiled and handed her the second helmet. “And for the record, I think of you more than a coworker.”

As they got to Mari’s apartment she became really nervous, which was odd because it’d never happened before around any other guy. Why on earth did she feel embarrassed like a teenager? Suddenly her fingers were unable to hold a key properly.

“Sorry if it’s a bit messy” she babbled, opening the door. “I had no time to clean it up since I got home from work and…”

“Don’t mind me; I’m here only for the promised pastries.” Adrien beamed at her, as she entered her apartment. “Plus, I live with two roommates. Three guys in one flat. Can you imagine the mess?”

Mari brought the box filled with leftovers from the bakery and two cups of tea as well. They sat on the couch drinking and munching on their pastries. At first, she felt awkward and tense but Adrien, who seemed to know almost everybody in this city and always had a handful of gossip about them, made her laugh and relax a bit.

As time went by they talked about the comics and movies they both liked, all those geeky things they had in common. They both grew up wishing to become a superhero in the future and loved Mini Menace Ladybug. Adrien even confessed that as a kid he wore Chat Noir’s ears all the time and even got bullied of that.

“I came back from school crying with a black eye and bloody knuckles” he chuckled. “My dad was furious and decided that I needed to be homeschooled.”

“Aw, you poor thing…” Mari made a sad face as he stuffed himself with chocolate brioches. “That must have been awful…”

Adrien shrugged, still smiling. Mari noticed he still had a bit of frosting in the corner of his mouth. It was cute and so much like him. 

“Well, it was. But I had so much time to watch my favorite animes and play all the new video games… which was kinda good. Luckily, I managed to convince my dad to let me go to a regular high school. I had to swear that I wouldn’t be cosplaying anymore. Shame on him because two years later I became a cosplay model” he added with a wink.

Watching Adrien eat and hearing him talk about his past, Mari realized that she would gladly do this for hours.

Unfortunately, after an hour or so she started yawning. Because of this horrible day and all things that happened and after eating so much yeast-cake and drinking hot tea, she felt all fatigue finally getting to her. Curling up at the corner of the couch, Marinette tilted her head back, trying not to lose focus on Adrien and his stories but her eyelids became heavier and heavier with each blink. Adrien’s voice gradually faded away, as Mari sank into a deliciously peaceful darkness. 

———  
At first it was a light brush, barely a touch. But then, she felt strong arms wrapping around her middle, pulling her closer. Marinette tried to fight it a little, but eventually gave in, letting this wonderful warmth to surround her. 

Maybe she was still asleep or maybe she was already awake. Marinette wasn’t sure.

But she felt her body melting in his arms. Was that Chat or Adrien? Where did her dream end and reality begin? It was like her brain was going back and forth liquidly from one state to other. Making her confused and horny but also happy yet still a bit sad. One thing was certain - she didn’t wanted this to stop.

This addicting warmth, his smooth skin and anything connected to him, made her feel so safe and… at home… like she had always belonged at his side. God only knew how badly she needed this.  
His big hands, traveled up and down, along the curves of her body, making Marinette shiver. It was like his fingertips were lighting her skin on fire, unlocking her womanly side, which had been hidden for years. Mari squirmed, pressing her thighs together tightly and rocking them back and forth with a long heavy sigh. His low chuckle rang near her ear. 

“My lady…” his voice was so soft and so full of love it almost made her cry.

“More…” she pleaded, as he gently cupped her breasts, tracing his thumbs around her hardening nipples. Mari hissed, arching her back as if she wanted to push herself against his hands, feeling more of this toe-curling sensation. 

“More…?” he echoed, but there was a bit of hesitance lingering in his voice.

“Yes…” Marinette heard herself breathe desperately into his skin. He moved closer, cradling her head, pressing his lips to her forehead. Mari shivered, feeling the hardness of his erection against her hip.

“Then, I’ll give you more…” he whispered, as his hot breath fanned over her lips. Without opening her eyes, the girl reached out and yanked his head closer. 

When their lips collided, Mari almost moaned out loud with pleasure. His trembling fingers dug into the girl’s soft flesh, as she slid her tongue into his mouth. His response was very eager and enthusiastic. There was something feral in the way he was kissing her. Like he couldn’t get enough of her. Mari savoured this feeling of being desirable for this man. She locked her ankles behind his lower back causing him to lean deeper. That won another growl from him. It reverberated through girl’s body, making her heart miss a beat.

“Because you deserve this… all of this…” 

His lips traveled down, peppering her neck and collarbone with tender kisses. Mari’s fingers tangled in his hair and started scratching him as if he was a cat. She almost heard him purring.  
His soft touch, delicate lips, and warm tongue… Had she felt like this before? Did she dream about this?

Was this really Chat?

Or maybe…

No, she didn't want to know. Not now, not this night. Right now, he could be both or any of them and she didn't care. Right now, Marinette wanted to be spoiled by his touch, to think only about the pleasure he was giving her, nibbling her nipples through the thin fabric of her top, rocking his hips against her, dragging his nails along her thighs. Not being able to feel satisfied just by kissing and touching, Mari straddled his legs, feeling the dampness of her panties. Her body felt so hot, as if she was about to melt under his touch. The tingling between her legs became too much to bear. Gripping tightly her hips, he urged her to move even faster. “More…” he encouraged her. “You deserve this, my lady…” 

Marinette came, gasping and panting into his chest, shivering like crazy. For a second, she saw stars under her eyelids. He held her the whole time, rocking her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings. Humming Mari curled into a ball.  
As she was lying, with the beating of her heart still pounding in her ears, a small voice of reason awoke at the back of her head, making her realize something important. The man laying next to her was still very much real, he did not disappear like in her previous dreams. So maybe this wasn't a dream after all. As she tried to move away a little, his arms held her firmly in place. Marinette shook her head 

“No… we need to… we need… talk…” a big yawn interrupted her sentence.

“Get back to sleep, Princess. You’re so tired,” he whispered into her hair. “I’ll be here. Don’t worry” he added despite her babbly objections. “Your Cat will always be near…” 

————  
An annoyingly happy sound cut through the silence of Marinette’s apartment. Blindly she caught her phone and pressed the green icon. 

“He...hello?” she croaked, her voice hoarse.

“Good morning I’m calling from Ballau’s Vet Clinic.”

Marinette raised her head slowly, rubbing her eyes frantically. “Vet…?”

“You left your number when you brought your cat last night…”

Looking around, Mari discovered she was in the living room, on the couch.

“My cat? Tikki…? Oh my god. Yes! My cat. Sorry, I remember now” Marinette blurred out, sitting up straight in a second. Horrible memories of last night flooded her mind as she slowly sat down. The image of her poor cat wrapped tightly in bandages made all her insides clench in horror. “How is she? Is something wrong?”

“Everything is fine, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. You can pick her up tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you…” Mari breathed out, feeling like a gigantic weight was lifted from her chest.

“See you tomorrow, then” the woman said cheerfully and ended the call.

As Mari reached out to put away her phone, something soft slid off her and fell on the floor.

Adrien’s Chat Noir black hoodie. The girl reached out to pick it up but then she froze, when something caught her eye. There was a little, pink post-in note sticked to its sleeve. There was “we need to talk” scribbled on it. Even at the end of the world Marinette would recognize Adrien’s handwriting. 

Marinette stared at it for a while, lips parted and eyes open wide, processing the few facts she just became aware of. Because of her wild imagination and the crazy dreams she had lately, Mari got used to the feeling of being awakened from a wet dream.

The problem was that this time it wasn't a dream.

She just spent the night in a steamy make-out session with Adrien.

Adrien Fucking Agreste.

Her sweet and caring co-worker. 

Just a few hours ago, on this very couch, she was kissing him, sucking his tongue while grinding against his erection. Marinette tensed at the memory of Adrien’s hands wandering on her body. Looking up, her eyes caught the framed picture of her and Brie as teenagers, which stood on the dresser.

God! 

Struck by a sudden guilt, Marinette got up and started to frantically dress. Her insides clenched painfully. The charm of last night instantly wiped out from her mind. She had to talk to Brie. Get to her, before Adrien does. She has to explain everything before something disastrous could happen.  
—————

“Brie I’m so sorry! I think I slept with your boyfriend!”

There was a loud bang and someone screamed as Marinette flung open her cousin’s apartment door.

“What the fuck, Mari? Can’t you knock?!”

Bridgette emerged from the couch, holding a pillow against her bare chest.

Mari gasped and stumbled backward, trying to cover her eyes but bumped into the still open door and almost fell to the ground. “Why are you naked?!”

Bridgette growled, buttoning in a hurry a white male dress shirt. “Close the fucking door!”

Marinette did as she was told and turned around to face her cousin. This day should be officially named as the most awkward day in history. Not only did she betray Brie’s trust and made out with Adrien but…

“Who the hell is this?!” Mari squeaked at the sight of a tall, handsome man, who appeared next to Bridgette.

Marinette felt like throwing up. Maybe it was because she felt so guilty she hadn’t eaten anything since this morning. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that the man’s entire torso, yes he was missing a fair share of his clothes, was covered with pink lipstick marks. The same shade Brie was sporting on her lips right now.

“This is my boyfriend…” hissed Brie, her eyes going dangerously narrow. Marinette opened her mouth, pointing at the man, but nothing came out her throat except a high long whine. Lipstick stained man stared at her.

“Um…” Eyes going wildly from him to furious Brie, who, by the way, looked like she was going to explode, Marinette leaned on the door. After few long seconds of awkward silence and dumbfounded stares, Brie took two steps to the front, crossing her arms over her chest. Mari knew that look and did not like it at all. “So with whom did you spend the night with? because definitely, it wasn’t Claude. Since he was here doing me!”

“Claude?”

The guy, who spent the last two minutes on the floor looking for something, straighten up while putting on big thick glasses on his nose. “Yep, that’s me.”  
“Oh my god!” breathed Marinette, clasping her hand over her mouth. “You’re the guy from the shop! I thought you were a financial consultant or something…”

Claude smiled apologetically, shrugging and Bridgette giggled. “He gets that a lot actually.”

Marinette felt like fainting. To prevent herself from falling on the floor she had to hold on the nearest table. She heard Brie’s voice far away. 

“So? Who’s the lucky guy you slept with?”

Marinette felt her cheeks getting hot. Her face was probably visibly red, because Brie snorted loudly, covering her mouth with her palm.

“Well I had to take my cat to the vet and Adrien helped me and then I offered him tea… as a thank you gift and… Um… and we both fell asleep on my couch.”

“Wait? What? So, you haven’t actually slept with him but next to him? Did you even touch him?”

“Um… kind of… we were both kinda sleepy… and…” 

Brie’s laughter was so loud it made the glass in the window shake. She bent, holding her belly, as if she was about to burst her guts. Marinette felt like the biggest idiot in the whole wide world. That’s what she gets for assuming things about people without talking to them.

“I thought you and Adrien… um, I mean…”

“Adrien?” Claude asked and Mari nodded slowly. Her brain, even if it worked at full power, couldn't get what the hell was going on. “The blonde, funny guy?”

Brie rolled her eyes. “Gross! I would never look at Adrien that way! I changed his diapers!”

“What?” Marinette and Claude asked in unison.

Brie finally managed to produce something other than giggles. “I baby-sitted him just like I did with you, moron! He’s like a little brother to me!” she huffed, struggling with her disheveled hair.

Marinette licked her lips feeling her mouth suddenly dry. “So, this means…” 

Bridgette and Claude stared at her. But Marinette didn’t see their smirks, in fact, she didn’t see anything which was going on around her because of the inner meltdown she was going through.

“This means…” Mari choked on air, not being able to articulate her thoughts. “This… means…” 

Brie rolled her eyes and Claude shook his head, still looking somehow taken aback by this whole situation. Mari jumped, stiffening suddenly. “This means I need to go!”

Brie’s loud groan followed her as she rushed down the stairs.

———-

“Give me your strongest one!” Marinette slammed her hand on the counter, loose change spilling everywhere. 

Nino shot her a stern look from above his glasses, pausing cutting a cake and putting it on plates for the other customers.

“Well, hello to you too, Sunshine” he said flatly, handing one of the plates to his co-workers.

Marinette chose to ignore the sarcasm in his voice. She needed a coffee and she needed it now.  
“Do you have, like, a double or triple espresso?”

Nino’s brow knitted. “We do but I’m afraid I can’t serve it to you…”

“Why?!”

Placing both hands on the counter Nino leaned forward. “Listen, I’m aware of the fact that you know I hate this job and think it’s only a temporary thing, but ‘killing somebody with too much caffeine’ would look awful in my resume, dude. You’re really small and obviously had crappy night…”

“I haven’t decided on that yet…”

“Either way, I know you. And I know how you can’t handle caffeine very well.”

Marinette fidgeted, making a pitiful moan “Nino, please… I on the verge of a life-changing decision.”

“Which is?”

Mari shook her head violently, pursing her lips as a sign that she wasn’t going to tell him anything. Nino didn’t move a muscle. They stood for a whole two minutes, eyeing themselves angrily. Finally, Marinette broke.

“Please… I beg you…”

Letting a long sigh and accenting it with an eye roll, Nino hang his head and said “Ok, but I’ll give you macchiato, a regular one. Forget about triple.”

Marinette pouted while he made her drink. She didn’t want to argue with Nino. She was too tired and confused for that. After all the things that happened in the past twenty-four hours, her poor brain had had enough. Mari really didn’t know what to do and think now. And most importantly how to feel. 

Watching the baristas handling the morning wave of the customers, Mari drummed her fingers on the counter. After she left Brie’s apartment, Mari felt that she really needed a drink. It was too early for vodka so, naturally, her feet took her to the coffee shop where Nino worked.

Now she was left alone with her current, rather strange, situation - knowing that Adrien was definitely not Bridgette’s boyfriend and that there was a big chance of him being single. Mari felt happier than she would expect. She still had his hoodie on. For a second, she thought that maybe she should go to his house and return it. That would be the perfect opportunity to see him again and talk about what happened last night.

But then she naturally chickened out. 

Despite the fact that Mari dated a guy for a whole three years, she still was pretty new to all these male/female interactions. She wasn’t even sure how to show Adrien she’s into him. 

Now she cursed all those teenage years she spent sitting in her room, watching animes and designing tons of clothes instead of going on parties. Well, Alya warned her this day would come.

Oh, if someone would tell her what to do with Adrien. She had no idea how to act. 

“Here you go, little lady.” Nino smiled, placing a paper cup in front of her. “Your salvation is here. I put extra sugar because you look like you really need it” he added with a wink.

Mari took the cup with a sigh of relief. This was probably the best thing today. She was just about to take her first sip when…

“Marinette?”

Hearing a familiar voice, Mari froze, petrified with horror. All her insides clenched painfully.

No, please, not now. Not when she looked like shit and had a really bad night. 

Slowly, turning around she faced the second most hated person in her life. “Colette?” she asked, muscles around her lips twitching. Squeezing her coffee cup and trying very hard to put some kind of smile on her face.

“Hi… um… it’s nice to see you…” Colette also tried to smile but with far worse effect. She looked tense and tired and her coffee cup was twice as big as Mari’s.

“Um…”

It was really hard to say “likewise” to the person who she had last seen sucking on her boyfriend's face. The first thought which came to her mind was “run”. Which was relatively good, because five months ago it would probably “kill”.

Collette let out a long sigh “It’s ok… I know what you think of me. And to be honest I can’t blame you… Our last encounter wasn’t the nicest one…”

“To put it lightly” Mari interjected, discreetly trying to zip up the hoodie she was wearing and hide the fact she was wearing an old, washed up t-shirt. Maybe she looked like shit but she still had her dignity. “Listen, I really need to go…”

Collette looked like Mari’s words disappointed her. “I thought we could talk a little.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I wish you both nothing but the best… you and Felix are perfect for each other…”

Collette made a small gasp, covering her mouth with her spare hand. Mari rose her brow questioningly. That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting in such situation. By the corner of her eye, Mari saw Nino, who stopped pretending he wasn’t eavesdropping. The cup he was wiping, clearly did not need such a good care. 

“You don’t know?” Colette whispered, trying to catch her hand out of habit. She always did this when she was about to tell a secret. Marinette took a one step back, beyond her reach. Collette’s face twisted into a grimace. “Felix broke up with me.”

Marinette gaped at her in utter shock. “What?” she managed to mutter, reaching to the counter to support herself from falling down.

“Well, after a while I felt something was off and… um… he completely changed, like he was a different person. And then his father…”

Mari twitched at the memory of Felix’s family. His little sister, Felicia was mostly ok - a little, fun and bubbly girl who always liked Marinette- but his parents were very strict, uptight and the most judgmental people she had ever met. For some reason, they tolerated her to the point she got invited three times for their fancy Christmas party. But she couldn't say for sure what they really thought about her.

Colette brushed nervously her perfect hair off the shoulder awkwardly. “Then, he started getting angry at me… He was giving most ridiculous reasons. Like I was too fat or my hair was too curly… and there were days when he thought I was laughing too loud…” she fell silent for a second, looking away awkwardly. “In short - I wasn’t you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red lips - check.  
> A slutty dress - check.  
> A tiny lacy thong disproportionately expensive given the amount of fabric used to make them - check.  
> She was ripe and ready for this Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god that took me so long to write. Ok we finally got the long awaited party and some LadyNoir action. Sin, sin and sin everywhere!  
> I hope you guys are not gonna kill me after this chapter. I swear I'm not planning making such big break between next chapters. I already have a wip :D  
> As always thanks to my brave beta - HappyGirl282 <3

Red lips - check.  
A slutty dress - check.  
A tiny lacy thong disproportionately expensive given the amount of fabric used to make them - check.  
She was ripe and ready for this Halloween party.  
With a shaky hand she added a final touch to her makeup and then put on thered spotted mask. It was a miracle that she was able to make all adjustments to her costume. She barely made it on time. The mask was kinda sloppy and the dress was still little too tight, but as far Mari was concerned nobody would notice those little details in the dimly lighted club full of dancing drunk people. All she dreamed about right now was to get to that place, get drunk and dance till her legs hurt.  
After three horrible days, the day of the Halloween party finally came. She spent the last twelve hours she sitting at her apartment staring into the wall. Hearing Colette words shook Mari’s whole world. A year ago, Marinette would have given anything just to hear those words.  
Felix missed her?  
How? Why?  
It’s been almost a year since they broke up. If he really missed her then why didn’t he call her?  
“I wasn’t you...” Colette’s words felt like sharp knife, splitting her heart in half. She couldn't stop herself from repeating them over and over again in her head. It was as if they were carved into her brain forever.

No! She had to stop herself from thinking about this. 

As a precaution Marinette tried to remember every little detail of Felix which made her hate him but her stupid brain gave her memories of a rare sight of him smiling, his blonde hair glistening in the sun or the way his fingers danced along the keys as he played the piano. Why it kept doing this was even a mystery to herself. But somehow… those were happy memories, right?  
Yes, Felix ripped her heart out and left her bleeding but it’s not like all those years they spent together were bad. There had been days when she felt happy. Felix presence was always so soothing. And boy did she need that right now. Her life was a mess and for some reason, she carved for something that could make her feel safe and at home.  
Marinette let out a long sigh and pressed her forehead against the mirror glass.  
Maybe her brain was broken or something? Maybe it wanted her to suffer for the rest of her life without love and entangled into relationships she wasn’t sure she even wanted? It was the same case with…  
Mari’s eyes darted to the side, where Adrien’s black hoodie lied on the couch. Since her meeting with Colette, she had had no room in her mind for the whole I-dry-humped-Adrien-Agreste-in-my-sleep mess. For months she wanted Adrien to stay just as a co-worker but it was simply impossible. With his warm heart, full smile and that deep understanding connection between them he was too irresistible for Marinette. But she was so afraid of hurting him, disappointing him by her lack of experience and developing craziness. No, she couldn't drag Adrien into her messy life and expect him to understand. No matter how Mari felt about him, that wouldn't be fair.  
So here she was - after two sleepless nights and one weird day - ready to party but not quite sure what to do with her life. There was only one thing she was certain of - Marinette really needed Chat Noir and his magic fingers right now.  
With a loud bang, her front door was opened with a kick, making Marinette jump out of her skin.  
“Are you ready to party?!” Alya bellowed bursting into the apartment. She was wearing a Jessie’s, from Team Rocket, costume. As she was jumping up and down from excitement around Marinette, her extremely short mini skirt was riding dangerously up her hips. Nino, who followed his girlfriend inside, eyed her legs hungrily. He was, of course, the one who requested for such costumes.  
“Girl you look amazing!” Alya squealed, watching as Mari squeezed her feet into red glittery pumps. “If I were not dating him, I would totally be into you!”  
Marinette snickered, taking her jacket off the rack. “Thanks, Al. I really appreciate it.” As Alya exit her apartment Marinette leaned closer to Nino. “How much did she drink?” she asked with a giggle. Nino shook his head.  
“Nothing. She said she’s saving room for the free open bar in the club.”  
“Good thinking…”

 

The music in the club was simply hypnotizing. Marinette felt like it was making her whole body vibrate. So much time had passed since she was able to party. Why on earth did she stop doing this?  
Swinging her hips, she took a sip of her third martini and looked around the club’s main room. The dance floor was packed with people dressed in colorful costumes. Many of them had masks on their faces, like Mari herself. For some reason, she couldn't help but trying to fish out from the crowd someone tall, handsome and with a pair of leather cat ears on the top of his head.  
Stop that, you horny stupid girl, she scolded herself, finishing the rest of her drink. He would never appear like that and Adrien would never wear… 

Holy shit. Adrien would look so freaking great in tight, black leather. 

Up until now Mari had been really careful not to meet Adrien in the club. She knew he was here, after all the whole Bridgette’s Miraculous Cosplay Shop staff was invited to the party. No matter how she felt about Adrien (if it was love, crush or just pure lust) she had to stay away from this man. 

He was a too valuable friend for her to lose him due to her inability of being a woman worth his time. Marinette knew that she would rather stay his friend forever than to disappoint him as a girlfriend. After all the Felix mess she knew that there was no way she could be someone’s life partner. Oh well, some girls were destined to be just supporting characters in their own life.  
Feeling awfully demotivated, Mari grabbed another drink from the barman’s hand (Previously on she personally requested from him a VIP treatment which meant he would get her a drink whenever she would come to bar. Of course, he agreed happily as a 50 euro note was slipped into his vest’s inner pocket.) The plan was to drink a lot, dance even more and just forget about the whole world for a while.  
“Oh my god! Mari is that you?!”  
Marinette felt someone's hands around her middle and suddenly she was standing in front of another ghost from her past - Felicia Blanc, Felix’s baby sister. She was four years younger than Marinette and almost ten centimeters higher than her.  
Having a figure of a supermodel and a personality of a careless fairy, as soon as she turned sixteen, Felicia became the most precious treasure of all the Blanc family. She was always guarded by her brother as well asan armed bodyguard. Since her family was filthy rich (Marinette learned that fact after she became Felix’s official girlfriend) Felicia was in constant danger of somebody approaching her to take advantage of her fortune. This is why they made a golden cage for her out of expensive things, luxurious houses and never ending grand parties. She lived in a world Marinette would only dream about. At first she thought that Felicia was the happiest girl in Paris but, shortly after they met, she realized that that was a lie. Trapped inside, always under watchful eyes, Felicia was child who knew nothing about the world and its people.  
“What are you doing here?” Marinette gasped, looking around frantically. It was surreal seeing her without her bodyguards.  
“I saw info about this event on facebook and sneaked out to have some fun!” Felicia giggled happily as little child who just made innocent prank on its parents. Marinette was sure half of the city’s police was searching for mademoiselle Blanc all over Paris. “Isn't it awesome here? I was hoping to see you!”  
“You can’t be here! You are a minor!” Marinette breathed out, catching her by the arm. Felicia burst into laughter, fixing her mask.  
“Haha! I’m eighteen already, silly!”  
She was dressed as Black Cat from Spiderman. The costume was store bought and probably that's why it was too tight, nevertheless Mari appreciated the creativity of the combination of the cosplay and her name. And to think she shared almost 50% genes with Felix. “My birthday was last month!”  
“Really?” Marinette was shocked how much time had passed since they last saw each other. “Well… Um… Sorry I forgot about it, Feli.”  
The blonde waved her hand dismissively and laughed again, shaking her head. “It’s ok, Mari. I understand. It would be weird if you stayed friends with your ex’s sister, right?”  
Marinette bit her lip with frustration. Not again! It was as if she was living her own version of A Christmas Carol lately. Why the past did didn’t want to let go of her?  
“Oh!” the blonde exclaimed, her face lightening all of the sudden with a radiant smile. “I have to go! My date is here!”  
Looking above her shoulder Marinette saw a girl dressed as Spider Gwen frantically waving at Felicia. “Please don’t rat me out! I beg you, Marinette!” pleaded the girl, kissing Mari’s cheek.  
Before brunette had a chance to even think about her answer, Felicia was swallowed by the crowd and disappeared.  
With one big gulp, Mari emptied the content of her glass, only briefly tasting the lime and tequila. Alya and Nino had disappeared somewhere so she had to take care of herself.  
She marched straight to the dancefloor, wishing to forget it all – Felix, Colette, Felicia and…Adrien. No more rational thinking. Mari simply didn’t want to care about relationships. She was so done with overanalyzing everything.  
What she did actually care about was a pair of glistening green eyes in the crowd. And a glimpse of a wild blonde mane between dancing people. It was as if somebody was watching her. To be honest (and after this much alcohol in her bloodstream Mari was always brutally honest with herself) she felt she was being watched from the moment she stepped into the club.  
Was that even possible…?  
A second later, the girl felt gloved clad fingers traveling down her spine, along her dress zipper. Marinette looked over her shoulder and offered a devilish grin to the man behind. Deep down inside Mari somehow knew that he would finally show up. 

Honestly, Mari had been almost afraid he wouldn’t approach her. After all, there were plenty of girls here, most of them were dressed as a sexy version of something. With his skintight suit and those wild looking eyes he could have every slutty looking woman under the sun, but he acted like he had only eyes for her. Marinette’s whole body tingled with excitement.

Since the music was too loud to talk, they had to rely on other things – smiles, touches and very suggestive dancing. 

And dance they did - rubbing constantly against each other, lips millimeters from kissing, moving in sync to the hypnotic music. Her hands raked through his hair as his squeezed her butt, fingers digging deep into the soft flesh. Despite the swarm of people around, nobody cared about them eye-fucking in the middle of the dancefloor.  
Marinette leaned forward but instantly backed out, giggling at his pout. Maybe it was all this alcochol she drunk or just some unknown part of her but tonight she wanted to tease him to his limit.

As she turned around and Chat instantly glued himself to her back, his hips grinding against her backside and clawed hands going up and down along her ribs. His soft lips started to roam along the edge of her dress, dangerously near the zipper between girl’s shoulder blades. Oh, she needed all her strength to stop herself from turning around, pinning him to the wall and fucking him mindlessly just liked she dreamed about for the past few days. 

“Patience, Marinette” she told herself, biting her lower lip, starting to rock her hips in circles, this time slower and way more suggestively. Chat’s fingers dug into her hip bones, his lips ghosting above the nape of her neck.  
As the song ended, Mari turned to face Chat and tiptoed to finally kiss him. She was planning to quickly brush her lips against his, giving him a little taste of what she was planning to do with him later. But all her plotting went straight to hell as Chat responded more eagerly than ever before -holding her so tenderly, with so much love that made Marinette’s heart tremble. They both melted into the kiss, desperately trying to be as close as human beings could. People started to dance around them as the next song came up but none of them cared. Somebody bumped into them, making Chat stumble a little. Marinette’s eyes fluttered open. It was a sign for her that it was time to change location. A little key she previously acquired from Brie was almost burning a hole into her skin. As if this lifeless object knew what she wanted to do behind it’s door.  
“Come with me” she mouthed, catching his hand and started to walk across the dance floor. Chat nodded eagerly, his eyes still a little dreamy from the kiss. Right now, he would probably follow her to hell and not make a single complain. Good thing she led him to the changing room and not the fiery depths of the underworld.  
Staggering and giggling they both sprinted across the club’s back hallway. As they reached the changing room, Mari started to fumble with the key and the lock, which was no easy task, given she was bit tipsy.  
“I think we need to talk, Marinette…” he murmured, circling his hands around her middle and pinning Mari gently to the door.  
Marinette shook her head, the world still swimming before her eyes. There was still too much alcohol inside her bloodstream. No way she was ready for some serious conversation.  
Reaching back, she yanked him by the front of his costume and pushed him inside the changing room. He made a muffled sound of protest but went in eventually.  
Turning the key in the lock, Marinette felt her fingers shaking. Maybe her drunk brain was playing tricks on her, maybe it was just a wishful thinking but for some reason he looked less like hallucination now and more like actual, living man. Something like a perfect mix of Adrien and Chat Noir - her ideal man.  
Dear god, she wanted him so bad it hurt.  
“Kiss now, talk later…” she muttered, turning around and leaning her back on the closed door. Her heart was hammering so hard against her ribcage she was sure Chat could see it.  
Chat, blinked few times, looking at her dumbfounded.  
“Good plan… probably my favorite one…” he agreed, nodding eagerly.  
Standing at the opposite end of the small room, heavy breathing through his mouth, cheeks deep red and eyes shining - he looked like the most delicious dessert she’d love to devour in one bite.  
Marinette was the first to move - closing the space between them in a few, hurried steps, she fell into his outstretched arms and smashed her lips on his.  
That won a low, vibrating moan from Chat’s throat. Marinette’s Ladybug mask crooked a little as Chat’s hands cupped her face. His lips were soft and warm and Mari couldn't get enough of them.  
“Is that your battle staff, or you’re just happy to see me?” she giggled against his lips, as he scooped her closed and pressed her back against the nearest wall.  
“Wouldn't you like to know, you little devil?” Chat snickered, kissing the tip of her nose, just below the mask’s edge. “How drunk are you, My Lady?”  
“Not enough to justify what I’m planning to do…”  
Sliding one hand into his ruffled blond hair and wrapping her fingers around Chat’s zipper, slowly, very slowly, Marinette started pulling it down, opening the front of Chat’s costume. His skin was fair even in the darkness of the changing room. Mari leaned forward and stained it with her deep crimson lipstick.  
“You’ve been so good to me all this time” she whispered as she peeled the black leather off his skin.  
“The pleasure is all mine, My Lady…” Chat eagerly confirmed, his almond shaped eyes glistening in the dark.  
The girl shook her head and booped his nose. “Actually, to be true, it was all mine. And that’s the problem, my kitty”  
“P-problem?” he choked out as the zipper reached to the end.  
“Well maybe not problem?” Mari giggled, looking up and seeing dumbfounded look on his face. “A challenge! For me actually. Up until now you’ve been doing so much for me and all I did was receive. I want to change that…”  
Chat Noir let out a small gasp as Marinette traced her hand along his trapped erection.  
Maybe the boldness was really inside her all along and she just needed the right man to unlock it, or maybe it was the magical doing of Ladybug’s mask and lots of alcohol. Either way she was in the middle of licking a strip under Chat’s jaw and pulling down his boxer briefs.  
“Marinette you don't have to… I mean being with you like this is already enough…” he babbled, trying to sound convincing but failing miserably because the look of his eyes was saying something completely different. There was so much hunger, anticipation and utter love in them, that Mari felt weak again just by looking at him.  
“Shh Kitty. No talking!” the girl smiled, wrapping her fingers around his shaft. Damn, he was hard. And huge!  
Not like Mari ever cared about measurements of his male organ but fuck what she was holding in her hand sure was impressive. It instantly made her feel tingling between her thighs.  
Wrapping her fingers around him tightly she gave a test pump and his reaction was more than enthusiastic, which made her sure that she was doing a good job.  
After a while, he got even harder and Mari could feel him twitching in her hands.  
“Oh god, My Lady…” he breathed, licking his lips. Tilting his head back, Chat closed his eyes, trusting her completely, surrendering himself to her touch.  
As she was stroking him, her hand going up and down his length, she realized that Chat became more and more vocal since the beginning. His heavy breathing quickly merged into low grunts and growls of pleasure. Every little sound he made vibrated across the girl’s body, making her even more horny. Marinette was no expert in dominating men, but right now, seeing him so vulnerable and completely overtaken by his primal side, she realized that she would love to keep him that way longer than just this one night.  
He started to thrust his hips desperately as if urging her to move faster.  
“My Lady… please… more… more…”  
“Ask and you shall receive it…” she hummed against his collarbone, her hot breath fanning his skin, making him shiver. “I’m gonna give you a lot more, Kitty…”  
Marinette dragged her other hand along his exposed chest and, looking him deep into those gorgeous green eyes, she kneeled down in front of him.  
“What are you… what…” Chat babbled blinking dreamily. Mari licked her lips and leaned forward. As she took his tip into her mouth she heard him gasp loudly, tensing suddenly. At first, he tried to fight her a little, but Marinette held his hands firmly at his sides, bobbing her head back and forth.  
By the sounds he was making and the frantic jolts of his hips, Mari was sure he was close. As she picked up the pace, Chat became a shaky, gasping mess. His clawed fingers tangled into her hair, undoing her bun, softly digging into her scalp.  
She felt him gently trying to push her away. “My Lady… no… Marinette I’m gonna... “  
Completely ignoring his protest, Mari picked up the pace, rapidly lashing her tongue around his dick.  
Seconds later a hot, thick liquid hit the girl’s throat. He came spectacularly, gasping for air desperately and calling her name.  
Marinette covered her mouth with her palm and swallowed, as Chat collapsed on his knees in front of her. “Fuck…” he breathed, leaning forward and pressing his cheek on top of girl’s head. “Fuck Marinette you’re amazing…”  
Giggling, she nuzzled her face into crook of his neck. His heart was still hammering hard. Again, the little sober voice in Mari’s head woke up and started ranting about how hallucinations usually don’t have pulse and body temperature, but then, Marinette felt Chat’s gloved palm travelling up her thigh, his claws scratching lightly her skin, and everything became little hazy.

“Let me repay you, My Lady” he murmured, voice sill low and vibrating. Mari shivered when his fingers reached their destination, discovering how embarrassingly wet she was. Tracing little circles around her clit, teasing her and not-quite touching, Chat hummed happily against Marinette’s temple, while she nuzzled closer, inhaling the smell of his skin. The motion was so torturously delightful that the girl wanted to cry in frustration and arousal at the same time. A long, shivering moan escaped her throat when one of his long fingers slid down along her slit. 

It’s not like she hadn’t been touched there before. But somehow there was something magical with the way this man was paying attention to all of her reactions. He was learning, pretty quick actually, how to please her and by the way Mari’s world was shaking even before her orgasm, she could tell he was doing an excellent work.  
Suddenly he stopped and leaned forward. “I think, we can move off the floor, right?” Chat purred into her ear, hoisting her up, princess style. Mari let out a surprised squeal but had no chance to analyze the situation because seconds later she was laid on an old leather couch which stood in the corner of the room.  
“A real gentleman” the girl giggled, as the blonde leaned above her, supporting his weight on his hands on both sides of Mari’s head.  
“Fuck, you are perfect...” he confessed, hungers glistening in his green eyes, making Marinette’s heart miss a beat. “What would I give to see this view every day…”  
Marinette, feeling tears swelling up in her eyes, reached out and yanked his head down, making him kiss her again. She didn't want him to see how embarrassingly emotional his words made her. She still wasn’t used to show her emotions in front of a man.  
Chat’s lips started to wander again, in the blink of an eye they went from the girl’s lips to her neck and then travelled down all the way to her cleavage. Marinette made a surprised yelp as he pulled down her dress exposing that there was no bra underneath the tight, spotted fabric.  
“I’ll never get used to how beautiful you are…” Chat’s nose traced little circles around Mari’s hardening nipples. 

One of his hands slid boldly under Mari’s dress again and pulled the zipper all the way down. Chat looked like he was about to cry of happiness.  
Needless to say, it felt fucking great and Mari in that moment swore to herself that she would do anything to see that look more often.  
His clawed fingers tangled into the lace covering her hips.  
“Red…” he whispered, looking down with a gorgeous smirk. “My favorite color, baby…”  
“I’m glad you like it, Kitty…”  
“I do… but you know? I’ll like them even more on the floor…”  
With the one, fluid motion, he pulled the panties down the girl’s legs, leaving her wearing only black hold-ups and red heels. She giggled uncontrollably while it landed silently on the floor somewhere in the corner of changing room.  
“Much better…” he sighed with theatrical relief. “Now… where were we?”  
“I think you were just to repay me for the best orgasm you’ve ever had by fucking me mindlessly?”  
Chat snorted loudly then shook his head. “I’m never making anything mindlessly, Marinette. Everything I’m gonna do with you is deliberate. And I've been dying to do it for an almost a year now…”  
Mari, reaching up, cupped his face. His eyes were almost black in the dim light. “Minou… stop doing that…”  
Chat blinked few times, clearly not understanding what she meant.  
“What?”  
She licked her lips and tried to smile, even though her throat was tight. “Stop making me fall in love with you…”  
He paused for a second but then leaned even deeper forward, brushing his lips across her temple. It was a small, sweet yet so intimate gesture that left her weak and almost in tears.  
“Too late…” Mari heard him saying near her ear.  
“Less talking, more kissing, remember?” Marinette managed to choke out, circling her legs around his middle and pulling him closer.  
“Right…”  
They both gasped in unison as their bare skin came into contact. It was like an electric spark exploded between them. The feral, animalistic passion was there again. Mari’s nails dragged across Chat’s back, leaving ten thin, red lines, as he kissed and sucked his way down her belly.  
Marinette tilted her head, focusing on his lips getting closer and closer to her wet and throbbing pussy. Dear god how she wanted him to fuck her already.  
And then, when Chat’s lips were about to reach their destination, a loud, high sound cut through Mari’s mewling. They both froze, looking around dazedly.  
The sound was getting louder and louder until Marinette finally realized it’s her own phone’s ringtone. It was coming from her yo-yo purse.  
“Wait… Chat…” she managed to choke out, reaching to grab her phone.  
Five missed calls and three texts were definitely not a good sign.  
“Where the fuck are you!!!” stated the last one. “It’s almost midnight.”  
“It’s almost midnight…” Mari red out loud the last part, realizing that she was supposed to help Brigette with the cosplay contest. And she was already very late, since it was three minutes till midnight.  
Looking down from the screen she saw Chat with a quizzical look in his face.  
“I need to go!” she said, getting up hurriedly and zipping up her dress.  
“Now?’” he asked, somewhat offended.  
“I’m so sorry. The contest… Brie is gonna kill me…” she babbled, trying to get up her feet.  
Chat fumbled with his costume, sitting up. “But… but we’re kinda in the middle of something!” he growled, glaring at her. “And we were going to talk!”  
“I have to go!” she insisted, rushing to the door and staggering like newborn fawn. Suddenly Chat caught her wrist and pulled right back into his own arms. “I can’t let you go. Please…” there was such desperation in his voice, making Mari hesitate. 

Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed his jaw with her lips. “Meet me at front of the club” she whispered, as he grabbed her ass, trying to pull her even closer. “In two hours”

Marinette slammed him again against the wall, smashing her lips into his and making him growl. She was just about to give up on the contest and ignoring everything except this gorgeous man’s tongue slipping into her mouth, when her phone vibrated again, and she remembered how horrible her cousin's wrath can be. The girl gasped, withdrawing with visible disappointment. Chat was having a hard time focusing his eyes on Mari’s face.  
“Two hours. In front of the club, ok?” she repeated, making sure he understood.  
Chat nodded eagerly.  
“Right…” he agreed dreamily.  
“Prove to me that you are not a hallucination.” 

The next two hours felt like dream for Marinette. Acting like robot, just getting directions from Brie and Melodié, she moved automatically as her mind was actually elsewhere.  
Was Chat Noir really Adrien? How was that even possible?  
If he was, there was a chance that she wasn't in fact crazy. And he wasn’t… well that would mean that Mari need really good drugs cause that man in the storage room felt real as fuck.  
Embarrassed and aroused at the same time, since she probably sucked off her best friend without recognizing him, Mari stood under the main stage while handing her cousin prizes to the cosplay contest. She was really torn inside between being happy that Adrien was so good matched to her that he spent almost four months dressing up as her long-term fictional crush, and pissed off that he made her keep thinking that there was something really wrong with her head.  
Brie was shouting something to the crowd, jumping on the stage and congratulating the winners, but Marinette couldn't care less. And as the contest came to an end, Mari sprinted through the club’s to the exit. She forgot about her jacket, Brie, Melodé or even Alya and Nino. All she cared about was that there was a blonde guy in front of the club, waiting for her. She stumbling outside, to the pavement, her legs still a bit shaky, especially in those high pumps. 

As she felt a cold breeze on her face and started to shiver uncontrollably. It was the end of November after all. Mari scrambled through her purse, looking for her phone. She was ready to call Adrien and confess to him on the spot, but suddenly her attention was drawn to the some girl talking really loud. 

There were many people around and they were pretty loud, which was absolutely normal given it was a street full of clubs and pubs, but somehow there was something different about that girl’s screams. There was utter anger and fear ringing in her voice, so distinctive, that made Mari’s fingers hover above phone screen.  
She instantly sensed danger and sobered up in a flash. Looking up she saw a tall, athletic built man, pulling a tall blonde girl into the big, black limousine.  
“Let me go, you stupid gorilla!” the girl bellowed, struggling.  
Mari recognized Black Cat suit and fair hair. It was Felicia Blanc and by the look of her face, it seemed she was in trouble. Marinette’s superhero instinct kicked in and acting as real Ladybug she rushed forward, with her fists ready to a fight.  
“Hey!” she called, trying to catch Felicia’s hand. “Let her go! I’ll call the police!”  
The man tried to push her away, not even paying attention to her screams.  
Mari stumbled backwards and would have probably fell on the street, if not pair strong hands catching her mid-way. In the corner of her eye she caught a flash of radiant blonde hair.  
“Are you ok?” asked familiar voice with a worried tone.  
Mari scrambled on her feet and turned around. She could swear that her heart went all the way to her feet and shook so violently that she almost fell on the pavement again.  
There was utter surprise in the deep green eyes in front of her. “Oh… Marinette…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you all hate me :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I waited for you, my princess… and you pulled a Cinderella on me” his lips curved into a grimace. “I didn’t like that.” He pushed her back more firmly into the wall, but not aggressively. His clawed hand cupped her cheek, with a delicacy of his usual self. “I really don’t like being stood up, My Lady.”  
> Leaning forward he bit into Marinette’s lips, making her breath hitch.  
> Until now he never kissed her like that - so forceful as if he wanted to bite off her lips. Not that she minded that. Somehow she felt like she really needed him to be like that right now.  
> “My Lady, I need to punish you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Long time no see! Writing this chapter sure took me long.  
> Do you still remember how frustrating and evil my story is? I hope not!  
> I'm back with a new chapter and it's more evil than before!  
> Please vent your anger in the comments section!

Marinette opened and closed her mouth again, not being able to produce any sound. Felix was watching her with, as she would normally say, mild amusement.  
His hands were still on her shoulders.  
It was like everything suddenly slowed down for Mari and the whole world was narrowed to those gorgeous green eyes in front of her. At once the wave of memories crashed over Marinette, making her heart beat crazy fast as if she just finished running a marathon.  
“Are you ok?” Felix repeated, making a worried face. “Did my employee hurt you?”  
“Your what?” she managed to choke out, blinking frantically. They both looked at the muscular man, who managed to squeeze Felicia into the car and now stood by it, his gigantic arms crossed over his chest. “Bodyguard… It was her bodyguard?”  
“Yes. I sent him after my sister because she sneaked out my parent’s house to this party…” Felix explained, nodding in the direction of the limousine. Felicia was sitting in the back, pouting.  
“Oh… I see…”  
His hands were still on Mari’s shoulder. And they burned like living fire but somehow she was unable to move away.  
“I would have never guessed that I would meet you here…”  
“Um… well I helped organize the party and…” she fell silent as the sudden realization struck her. Mari started looking around frantically, remembering why she was here in the first place. “Um… I need to go…”  
“Wait! I can’t simply leave you like that! You're drunk and underdressed!”  
“No!” Marinette shook her head and started walking towards the club, but Felix caught her wrist and pulled her back. She stumbled, those damn heels again making her unable to walk straight. “Let me go!”  
Felix pulled her closer, circling one of his arms around Mari’s waist. Her nose was squished into his chest.  
“Marinette!” another familiar voice cut through the buzz of people and made both Mari and Felix jump. Bridgette, followed closely by Melodié, emerged from the crowd. “What is happening, who is…”  
Brie’s eyes went extremely big, as she recognized Felix’s features in a light of club’s neon. They met few times on Chang family parties and it would be huge a understatement saying that they liked each other. It was more like a hostile tolerance. But none of them ever voiced it out loud.  
“Good evening” Felix smiled sourly, eyeing Brie’s and Melodie’s costumes. They were both wearing tight Powerpuff Girls’ mini dresses. “I was just about to give Marinette a ride home” he explained, though no one asked. Since nobody reacted, he again pushed Mari to the direction of his car.  
Marinette opposed.“No, I will share an uber with Brie and…”  
“Don’t be silly…” he cut her off, opening the back door of his limousine. He was just about to push her inside when Brie launched herself forward. She caught her cousin’s wrist and pulled her closer.  
“It’s ok, monsieur Blanc. I’ll take care of Mari. Actually our uber has just arrived! Marinette say “goodnight” to the nice man and come!”  
Before Mari had a chance to come up with one logical sentence, Brie dragged her quickly to the other side of the road. And even though Marinette was still in shock, she managed to look over her shoulder and see Felix’s disappointed face.  
For some reason, she felt a sharp, sudden stab in her heart as if somebody pierced it through with a white hot knife. 

 

“So? how was the party?” Sabine asked, placing a cup filled with steaming coffee in front of her daughter. Mari shifted nervously. Yes, her mom was one of those cool mothers who let her drink a glass of wine when she was still in high school and allowed to attend few crazy music festivals but no, she would never even in a million years appreciate the full and detailed story of Mari’s Halloween party.  
“It was fun…” Marinette choked out instead, taking cup in hands. Sabine smiled, nodding.  
It took Mari three days to get out of the shock after seeing Felix’s face. That night Brie had to push her into the uber and lead her up to her apartment because Marinette was tripping over her own feet.  
“I see. Who would have thought that Bridgette was such excellent party planner?” Sabine continued, taking a bite of raspberry macaroon. Earlier Marinette had made them with Tom in the bakery downstairs.  
“Yeah. She is really good at it. I think she has a few new offers already. Apparently, the guys from the club recommended her to their friends.”  
“Oh! That’s so nice to hear. And speaking about friends…” Sabine took another elegant sip and offered her daughter a charming smile. Marinette felt that her mother finally was going to reveal the true reason she invited her to that special mother-daughter lunch on Thursday. “Well, Felix stopped by our bakery the other day…”  
Marinette almost choked on her hot coffee. With watering eyes she coughed, gasping desperately for air. Sabine acted like she didn’t notice that.  
“What?!” Mari finally wheezed, putting back the cup. “Why are you telling me this?”  
“Well, you know he looked so down… He even asked about you. I told him you’re doing fine and you work with Brie. And he seemed happy about it, you know?”  
“Actually I don’t know.” Mari hissed. “And I don’t care, mom.”  
“Oh don’t get mad at me. I know, I know he hurt you. I understand you still feel that way. And you have all the right in the world to do so. But it’s been almost a year now and I think he truly regrets it. I know you two never actually talked about what happened. Maybe that was a mistake?”  
“He was making out with Colette in the office after hours.”  
“Marinette, I’m not telling you to get back with him, honey. It’s just he looked so down. And I remember he didn’t have many friends, right? Maybe he can use one? I heard his father is in really bad condition…”  
Mari felt a second sharp jab in her heart. She knew exactly what her mother meant. Felix had no friends at all. He was a very difficult person to like and live with. His strong opinions, the ruthless attitude and cold upbringing caused many people to hate him. Not that he cared. Marinette at first admired him for his stoic character and how he was focused on achieving success without his father’s help.  
Monsieur Blanc’s health failing was probably a great shock for the whole family. Maybe that’s why Felix was there in the club, fetching Felicia home. Mari could only imagine how Felix would have felt, seeing his father - the almighty king of Blanc empire - falling from his grace. It was probably really hard for him.  
“I’m not saying you need to take him back.” Sabine reached out and stroked her daughter’s hand apologetically. “Just think about that, ok? He was somebody close to you after all…”  
Marinette never drank her coffee so quick and run so fast to her apartment. 

In and out, in and out… Frowning, Marinette leaned over the glittery fabric and sticking out her tongue, she continued to sew. It's been two hours and she still had to attach like thousand cristal application on the dress. She had to focus. She had to finish that project no matter the chaos inside her head. Everything was going downhill lately.  
“Heeeeeyyy Marinette…”  
“Oh fuck!” Mari yelled, hearing Adrien’s voice behind her back. All needles and pins scattered on the floor as she jumped in surprise. The costume she was working on fell off the table. Adrien rushed inside and tried to caught it midway before it reached to the floor.  
“Ouch!” he hissed, flinching. There was blood on his hand. One of the pins stuck in his finger. Mari, seeing this, yelped and rushed to the rescue. The blood was already dripping Adrien’s wrist. He was watching it in surprise, like he wasn’t sure what to do now. Marinette, who was a veteran for all cuts and stabs, immediately caught his hand and dragged him to the other side of the room.  
“We need to stop the bleeding’ she announced, as he let himself to be lead. “I’m so sorry. That costume was like a hedgehog. I used all box of pins and…”  
“It’s ok, Mari. It was my fault…”  
“We need bandage… Oh crap, seriously?” Mari cursed, opening the first aid kit and saw handwritten note “I took all the things from inside cause I cut my hand. I’ll replace later - Brie”.  
Marinette felt Adrien’s warm blood dripping down her own had. Dear god that guy had watery blood. He should go get himself checked for sure.  
“Wait maybe I have tissue in my pocket and…” Adrien started but froze immediately when Mari, panicking of course, pulled him closer and put his finger into her mouth. (smooth, lol) Instantly his face turned as red as the blood from his finger. “Merde… that’s one of my body’s liquids I wouldn't have guessed you’d have in the mouth...”  
Mari froze.  
“...What?”  
Adrien blinked, going white.  
“What?”  
“What the fuck are you two doing?” Melodie called from the door, causing Mari and Adrien to spring back, as if they were two opposite parts of the magnet. “Can you both restrain your vampiric kinky practices from the workshop? We have like a gazillions orders for the children's theatre for Christmas play! We don’t have time to fool around!”  
“Right!” mumbled Marinette, immediately leaning down to gather all her pins. Good that none of them was able to see her face because Mari felt like it was about to melt. What the hell was that? Why did she lick his finger?  
Marinette had a history of her brain crashing in stressful situations and her doing stupidly awkward things but this… this was beyond her regular stupidity. And the scariest thing about it was, she actually really wanted to do that. It felt like the natural thing to do. Was her body feeling so good on a biological level with Adrien that those kinds of reactions felt natural?  
She shoot Adrien a look from below her eyelashes and discovered his cheeks were red as an apple.  
“Mari let me help you…” he offered, taking two steps in her direction but then angry Melodié called: “Adrien those boxes from delivery won't carry themselves! Move your ass here!” (you damn cockblock)  
Before he crossed the doors’ threshold, he shot Mari a long look above his shoulder. “Coming!” he yelled back and left.  
And that’s how Mari was left alone in the workshop, with the chaos in her head even bigger than before. 

It was way past shop’s closing hours but Mari was still working. This time her project was a huge, five-layered princess’ gown, with many details on the bodice and sleeves. She knew she should be home, resting but when she was there, she couldn't sew and her mind was left to wonder, over analyzing and worrying. Letting herself work mindlessly for hours, focusing on bedding and sequins was really doing good for her tired mind. Everything felt easier and simpler in the world of fabrics, stitches and buttons. Marinette missed the life where her biggest problem was which one lace she should choose for her next dress.  
Putting the needle away for a moment she looked up and let out a long sigh. She has been doing this for an hour straight. It was time for coffee break.  
As she was walking to the shop’s kitchen, Mari felt a familiar tingling at the back of her neck.  
“Good evening, My Lady…” Chat’s velvety voice rang in her hears, sending chills down her spine.  
Stopping midway, Marinette looked above her shoulder and smiled cheekily.  
“Long time no see right? Did you miss me?” He was leaning over the door frame, his slim, tall figure clearly visible on the workshop’s brightly lighted room. Unfolding his arms and started walking towards Mari. There were no words how happy and excited she felt, seeing him. It was like a balloon of happiness exploded inside her belly.  
At first she wanted to run to meet him, but something stopped her. Somehow there were hard notes in his voice. Mari never heard that before from him. But before she had a chance to analyze that, he grabbed her arms swiftly and pinned to the corridors’ wall.  
“You lied to me…” he hissed, his green eyes dangerously narrow.  
Marinette felt hot on her cheeks. Meeting Felix totally kept her mind out of Chat. “The club… yes… um…”  
“Yeah…” he grimaced, cupping her face with one of his cleaved hand. He was clearly pissed and Mari couldn't blame him.  
Now, looking him deeply into those green eyes she wasn’t so sure that assumptions about his true identity were right. Was Adrien - the guy who was always cheerful and full of sunshine - able to be so rough and angry? It seemed so wrong to Mari.  
“I waited for you, my princess… and you pulled a Cinderella on me” his lips curved into a grimace. “I didn’t like that.” He pushed her back more firmly into the wall, but not aggressively. His clawed hand cupped her cheek, with a delicacy of his usual self. “I really don’t like being stood up, My Lady.”  
Leaning forward he bit into Marinette’s lips, making her breath hitch.  
Until now he never kissed her like that - so forceful as if he wanted to bite off her lips. Not that she minded that. Somehow she felt like she really needed him to be like that right now.  
“My Lady, I need to punish you.”  
Mari hummed as both of his hands traveled up her hips, along her ribs and then cupped both of her breasts. She wasn’t sure what punishment he had in mind but since she liked where that was going, so she wasn’t the one who would say no. Closing her eyes, Mari submitted under his touch.  
“You missed a really good night with me, Marinette…” he continued. It felt like he was restraining himself from being even rougher. Despite anger bubbling inside him, his touch was still delicate.  
“Chat…” Mari breathed out, as his right hand slid under her polka dotted skirt.  
“Yes, my princess?”  
“I need this.”  
He chuckled, licking a strip under her ear. Mari’s fingers tightened on his arms. “Define, “this” Marinette…”  
“This… This, what are you doing…” she whispered, not caring how desperate and shaky her voice sounded. “And you, Chat. I need you.”  
This time he laughed at loud, shaking his head in disbelief. “Oh my sweet Marinette… I already told you - your wish is my command.”  
His clawed hands popped the first button of girl’s skirt. She made a low hum of approval, still not opening her eyes. She had goosebumps everywhere. No matter where he touched her, it felt like his fingertips were made of hot lava.  
The second button gave away and Mari found herself fidgeting impatiently, waiting for Chat’s magic fingers to do their job as they did previously.  
“Chat…”  
“Oh you like what I do with you, don’t baby?” he chuckled teasingly, slowly kneeling in front of her.  
The question was purely rhetorical since he already knew her too well and remembered by heart all reactions of her body. Knew which button to push to change her into a needy, shaky mess. It was like he was the author of Mari’s manual.  
“Nice choice of color” Chat laughed, sliding down green lace over the girl’s legs and pooled them around her ankles.  
Marinette was on a verge of fainting. “Kitty…” she sighed, licking her lips and finally looking down. Offering her a cheeky smirk, Chat hoisted her left leg on his shoulder. Mari almost lost her balance by the sudden movement but he held her firmly, not letting her fall. At first she tried to fight it, feeling somewhat embarrassed to be exposed like that but under his gaze she quickly stopped. There was no point to deny it - she was already wet from his touch. Heat was spreading across her whole body, traveling through her veins, making her nipples to harden under the thin fabric of the girl’s top.  
“Close your eyes, princess” Chat ordered, his tone calmer than before.  
“But…” Marinette tried to argue but he frownd and waited for her to follow his order. When she realized he wouldn’t take “no” for an answer, Mari gave up and squeezed her eyelids shut.  
Chat’s cheek brushed her inner thigh, his stubble lightly scratching her skin. His hot, lively tongue circled around her clit, teasingly avoiding it and making Mari gasp and shiver.  
Her fingers tangled into Chat’s hair, holding his head firmly as she rocked her hips, riding his face. Marinette’s heel dug into his back, but none of them cared about that. Nothing was more important than strokes of his tongue.  
“Yes…” Mari mewled, tossing her head to the sides. Now she finally understood why oral sex was such big deal for people. It was her first time and she loved every second.  
Chat worked his jaw, sucking, licking and nibbling. The overwhelming heat inside her lower belly was growing bigger and bigger every second, spreading on every cell of Marinette’s body. She wanted to beg him to stop and continue at the same time.  
As the tingling of her close orgasm became almost unbearable and the jerks of her hips more desperate, Chat suddenly froze, the strokes of his tongue stopping.  
“Please don’t…” Marinette mumbled, opening her eyes.  
She was alone in the dark corridor.  
Now the “punishing” thing made a lot more sense.  
She never cursed so loud and long before. 

 

From the many things Marinette Dupain-Cheng regretted doing in her life, not changing her number was the first one.  
Especially now, when her phone was ringing.  
“Tikki what should I do?!!” squealed Marinette, looking at her cat in panic. Standing in the corner of her kitchen, back pressed against the wall as if she wanted to sink into it and disappear, Mari was watching her phone as it vibrated over and over on the kitchen counter.  
As soon as Felix’s name appeared on the screen, Marinette screamed and threw the phone into the farthest corner of the kitchen.  
Just a few minutes ago she was so happy she finally managed to forget their unlucky encounter after the party by plotting revenge on Chat Noir, when she felt the vibrations in her pocket.  
When she took out her phone it felt like a strong punch in the gut.  
No, that was not happening. Why was his name on her phone’s screen? What possibly he would want from her?  
Tikki meowed loudly looking first at the phone and then at her owner - shaky and panicked like a little scared kitten.  
Finally Mari got the courage and picked up the phone, pressing green icon.  
“Hello?” 

 

It’s not like Marinette wasn’t hungry, she wasn't able to eat for the whole day and normally she would devour like half a cow in a situation like this. But now she was so nervous that her stomach shrunk into the size of a walnut.  
Felix was studying the menu card with great focus and just sitting there, watching him being so calm, was living hell for Mari. There were all kinds of emotions swirling around inside her and not all of them had names.  
The talk they had yesterday was really odd. For the first time since they met, Felix seemed enthusiastic and Mari on the other hand did not. This unusual change of attitudes made her look at him in a totally different light. After almost ten minutes of conversation Mari finally agreed on meeting, even tho she didn't really know if that's what she wanted. Felix insisted and for some reason she had no power to decline him. Moreover Marinette still had in her mind her mother’s words about him being alone with his father illness. Also, a small part of Marinette actually was curious about what Felix might want from her.  
And even though she told herself at loud that she do not want him to beg for forgiveness, the little voice at the back of her head who never lied, called that bullshit.  
“So…” he finally spoke, putting the menu away.  
“Why did you call me?” Marinette exploded, clenching her fingers on the edge of her chair.  
Felix smiled faintly “I’m gonna go with the soup as a first dish…” he continued like he did not hear Mari’s question.  
The girl bit her lip in frustration as he called the waiter with a snap of his fingers.  
“We’ll start with the soup as entrée…bouillabaisse, please… Do you serve it with socca? No, skip the bread. I don’t eat gluten and you probably don’t bake it here anyway …” Felix turned to the waiter and he started taking notes. “Then for me langue de boeuf but please change the side salad for boiled brussel sprouts. Also please don’t put basil on top of the dish. I’m not a fan of the taste… and for the lady…”  
“I’m not hungry” Mari murmured but it was an obviously a lie.  
Felix shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s my treat.”  
“Ok so maybe… um…” she looked down the menu “Mango and chicken salad…”  
Felix huffed and took the card out of her hand, rolling his eyes. The waiter frowned but said nothing. “She’ll have risotto aux asperges et champignons.”  
“I don’t like…” Mari started but fell silent under his gaze. Well after all he was the one who insisted on this restaurant. He always had the finest taste when it came to food and wine.  
“Dessert?” asked the waiter after Felix ordered the wine for Mari and himself.  
Felix shifted his eyes to Marinette, she felt him watching her like deciding on something. “No thank you” he finally responded.  
When the waiter left, they were left alone again. Mari tried to focus on her surrounding and not on the fact that Felix never looked better in that perfectly tailored grey suit. Of course she recognized the tie. After all she was the one who gave it to him on Christmas four years ago. It was an olive shade of green, a color which matched his eyes. Mari still remembered how excited she was when he opened the box and smiled.  
Over the last year she got unused to all those fancy restaurants and dressing up. When she was with Felix places like this were usual for them since he only accepted most stylish and elegant restaurants. After all that was Felix’s natural environment. Born in one of richest Parisian families he was familiar with high life and etiquette. On their first date he took her to one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris. Mari would lie if she said she was not impressed and bit intimidated. Back then (and to be honest now again) her diet consisted mainly of junk food. When she was dating Felix, they both watched their diet and went to the gym regularly. He always said that it was necessary and Mari believed that every boyfriend would choose every meal for her girlfriend.  
The waiter came back with appetizers and wine. Felix smelled the cork and nodded, then the waiter poured a little into a glass. Felix tasted it and grimaced.  
“It’s too sweet. It won’t go well with our order” he declared. “Please choose another one or ask the manager if you can’t” he added when the waiter was just about to open his mouth.  
“I will, monsieur” the waiter agreed and disappeared.  
A minute later another waiter, who looked bit older and more experienced, came to them with a new bottle. This time Felix accepted the taste. Marinette always found impressive that he knew things like that and wasn’t afraid to put his foot down when it was necessary. She would probably choose the first bottle, because she didn’t know any better.  
“You see, Marinette… I’m very glad you accepted my invitation” said Felix, while the waiter poured the wine into glasses.  
Mari swallowed big chunk of asparagus, almost choking on it. “Well…”  
“You had all rights to decline” Felix continued, politely ignoring the fact that she had completely forgotten every word in french language. “You asked why I called you. Well, I felt that I had to see you. It’s been an awful year…”  
Marinette nodded slowly, putting cutlery away. “I heard about your father… My mom told me. Also I’ve met Colette the other day and…” she broke off, seeing him grimacing.  
“Yeah that didn’t end well. I should’ve never thought that I had future with her…”  
Marinette had no idea what to say. She just sat there in front of the most expensive bowl of risotto and felt her heart going like 100 km per hour.  
“The funny thing is… well maybe not funny, ironic is better-suited word. Breaking up with her or my company going bankrupt or even my father’s condition, nothing fucked up me as much as realizing that cheating on you and letting you go was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done in my life.”  
If Marinette was surprised before, it was surely nothing compared to what she felt right now. For a second her heart actually stopped. Not only Felix swore but also admitted his mistake? That had never happened. Never ever.  
“I understand if you tell me to get lost and never contact you again” he continued, smiling faintly. She always liked his smile. His mouth was little crooked and when he smiled people thought that he was lying.  
“Um…” that was all Mari was able to produce. She had no fucking idea how to respond to that. A year ago she would’ve burst in tears of joy after hearing this statement, but now…  
What was she even feeling right now?  
“Is there somebody in your life right now?” Felix asked with so much hope in his green eyes that Marinette felt dizzy.  
“No…” she murmured, looking down at her plate. “I’m not dating anyone…”  
Felix reached out and took one of her palms. Mari swallowed hard, finally looking up at him. He was smiling again.  
“Marinette… would be too much to ask you to give me a second chance?”


End file.
